


The Price of Defiance

by Spunky0ne, Timewaster123456789



Series: Pieces of a Shattered Moon [6]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Byakuya abduction, M/M, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky0ne/pseuds/Spunky0ne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewaster123456789/pseuds/Timewaster123456789
Summary: Danger looms as a Kuchiki family member takes shocking action to punish Byakuya for his transgressions.





	1. The Sakura Petal and the Silver Fang

_I wonder if Byakuya has any idea just how cute he looks holding Chisaki close to him, while simultaneously completing paperwork. She, of course, is thrilled that he's doing this. Her dark eyes that look so much like his are sparkling and I keep hearing her laugh. He tickles her chin with one of his unused brushes and rests his face against the top of her head. She laughs again, dribble running down her chin. He stops it just before it hits the report he's working on, and then goes back to work, humming softly. That's one of the things I like most about having had kids with Byakuya. He is really different around them. He smiles more, plays with them, and he hums or sings a lot. I never even knew he could carry a tune. I always knew he was good at storytelling, but Byakuya singing?_

"_Vice Captain Abarai, is there a problem?" he asks suddenly._

_Damn! Caught again._

"_Huh? No…no problem, sorry. I was just…enjoying how you look when you're with her."_

_His eyes soften._

"_I see. Well…don't let it keep you from getting your work done. I'd like to be able to take a walk through the gardens before bedtime."_

_I focus again on my work after glancing down to make sure Takeshi is still asleep. He stirs softly in the playpen, but then starts to snore lightly. Byakuya looks over at him, amusement in his eyes._

"_Don't say it…I know, sounds just like me," I say, frowning as I go back to work._

_I can't help but wonder at how things have changed. Before I fell in love with Byakuya, I never really thought that settling down and having kids would be fun or adventurous. I thought the idea of being married to someone meant a kind of captivity…and maybe it is, in a way, but being captured by Byakuya Kuchiki, held in those arms night after night…that is a very pleasant kind of imprisonment. And even though I thought of kids as little bundles of energetic trouble, something happened when I looked into the eyes of these children, this embodiment of the love that Byakuya and I share. I don't see them the way I see other kids. Yeah, they drool, vomit, pee, poop, scream, and make us sacrifice precious hours that we could spend sleeping or making love, but Takeshi and Chisaki are a constant reminder of just how much Byakuya and I feel for each other, how far we would go to find happiness._

"_Abarai, stop daydreaming!"_

"_Ah…sorry, Captain."_

_He's looking away so I won't see that he's smiling. He knows I'm blissfully happy. I don't think I've stopped smiling since the day they were born. _

_Well…there was one day I worried about, but it seems to have come and gone without the trouble we were expecting. Although, you never know. When it comes to the council of Kuchiki elders, they could become a problem at any moment…or not at all. Depends on the day._

_The day Byakuya and I worried about was a few days ago when he recorded the birth of the Kuchiki heirs. There were two issues in that official announcement that might raise issues with the council. First, because we had to provide proof of his paternity, it was necessary to provide an explanation as to why our children have genetic and reiatsu bonds to Byakuya, Yoruichi, and me. Kisuke Urahara was kind enough to provide written evidence detailing the truth of it. Our children have three parents._

_If that wasn't enough to rankle them, Byakuya was also obligated to record our formal contract of life partnership. Not only did we exchange vows…we also did not inform the council until legally obligated to do so…a full year later. _

_Speaking of which, that makes today our anniversary. Our first. It's been quite a year. We started out with me almost becoming a spirit wolf in Hueco Mundo, then Byakuya nearly died when he was stabbed by Yuudai Kuchiki, one of his ancestors who had become one of them. Then last year, his cousin Hoshi wreaked havoc on his life, kidnapping Yoruichi and leaving Byakuya thinking I was dead. _

_No wonder Byakuya dislikes his relatives. It seems like one or the other of them has always got it in for him. I think I was right when I speculated that he wasn't really one of them. Byakuya is way too…human…to be a Kuchiki. I know most people figure he's as emotionless and vacant as the rest of them, but I know that is just a carefully constructed façade to keep the relatives at bay so he can live something resembling a life when they're not looking._

_Something drops onto my desk, startling me into looking up. Byakuya is standing over me, looking down at me sternly._

"_Sign these and have Rikichi deliver them. Yoruichi will be coming to take the twins home. I have a captain's meeting and then I'll be coming home. Abarai, try to get something completed while I'm gone!"_

_He turns away with a swish of his haori and black hair. Beautiful. I turn back to the twins. Takeshi is still sleeping, but Chisaki just realized that Byakuya left and her eyes are turning stormy…like his do when he's really pissed about something. I take the hint and pick her up, bouncing her gently on my lap as I finish the last of the paperwork. As I hand the papers off to Rikichi, the door opens and Yoruichi walks in._

"_Well, all seems to be under control here," she says, "Did Byakuya leave for the captain's meeting?"_

"_Yeah," I tell her, "Did you and Rukia get things ready for tonight?"_

"_Yes," she says, smiling, "I'm taking the twins to Urahara's and we decorated the garden as you asked. I also set up the waterfall area for you. Did you think of something to give Byakuya?"_

"_Yeah," I say and I take it from the warmth of my pocket. _

_It is a sakura petal from the cherry tree he planted to honor Hisana. I've had it encased in gold and placed on a gold chain. The sakura and chain are small and light. I already know they will look very nice against his pale throat. I went for something smaller because it fits better with his personal taste. _

"_Do you think he'll like it?" I ask Yoruichi._

"_Renji…" she says softly, "He is going to love it. Is that a real…?"_

"_Yeah, from Hisana's tree."_

_There are tears in her eyes. The hormones are still a bit strong, but even so…I think it is a gift that will strike a chord with Byakuya. I slip it back into the box and put it back in the pocket of my shihakushou. Yoruichi takes Chisaki from me and looks down at Takeshi._

"_So has there been any word?" she asks me._

_I know what she's asking. She's worried, too. She's from a noble clan, herself, so she knows how they are. She knows to expect trouble._

"_No, they haven't said a thing, but it hasn't been that long."_

"_There's still plenty of time for them to make trouble, Renji," she says softly, "They're just taking their time and trying to think of the best way to throw a wrench into things. You and Byakuya had best prepare for a battle. It will get ugly, Renji. Trust me."_

_I nod._

"_I believe you. They were pissed enough that he and I became lovers. To know we're married and that my mongrel blood is in our kids is going to send them through the roof. I just hope Byakuya doesn't end up losing his title over this. His leadership is the only thing keeping that council in check."_

"_I know," she replies, placing her cheek against Chisaki's head, "Ginrei played much the same role when he was clan leader. Those two are the only reason the clan has remained stable. I think internal war would break out if not for Byakuya. He really does handle them well…like his grandfather did."_

"_Well, he certainly doesn't let them push him around. I think they really didn't know what they were getting into when they chose him to lead."_

_She laughs at that._

"_They, most likely, thought that because he was so young when he ascended, they could control him…but our little Byakuya has never been someone to be controlled. He does the controlling. But he needs to be careful now, Renji," she says, looking at me meaningfully, "They know how to get to people, how to find weaknesses…and where Byakuya didn't have so many before, he certainly has a few now."_

"_You mean me and the twins, don't you?" I ask, looking down._

"_Hey," she says, making me look back up at her, "Don't let that get to you, Renji. You bring Byakuya so much happiness! Don't let those stuffy nobles get under your skin. Just…watch his back, Renji. They will make some move against him at some point."_

_I chuckle sarcastically._

"_Thanks for that ray of sunshine, Yoruichi."_

"_Sorry, Renji," she says, picking up Takeshi and placing him in the stroller next to Chisaki, "I just wouldn't want them to gain an advantage."_

"_Byakuya knows what he's doing. We'll be fine," I assure her, but there is doubt in my voice._

"_Of course you will."_

_She doesn't sound any more convinced of that than me._

XXXXXXXXXX

_A hell butterfly arrives just as the captain's meeting ends. I expect it to be from Renji or Yoruichi about preparations for tonight, but instead it is from the council of elders._

"Byakuya Kuchiki," the stern voice of the head elder says, "The council of elders has reviewed the recording of your life partnership and of the birthing of the Kuchiki heirs. As you know, it is our duty to safeguard the honor and stability of the Kuchiki family. It is therefore, our duty to inform you that your life partnership and the questionable nature of the heirs' conception has caused this council to look with seriousness upon the subject of your continued leadership. The council has voted to seek your removal as head of the Kuchiki clan. It is obvious to us that you have little regard for the status and honor of this family and, therefore, we must seek other leadership. A special council will meet tomorrow at 9 AM to begin hearings on this matter."

_I cannot claim shock or surprise. This is why I put off recording my life partnership for so long. But it had to come eventually, and now it has. I wonder how I am going to tell Renji. He has worried that something like this would happen._

"_Hey, can I walk you home?" Renji says, appearing out of nowhere._

"_Only if the reports are finished and filed, Renji," I answer quietly._

"_Done and filed, Captain," he says, falling in beside me, "and now the workday is over. Let's go home."_

"_Very well, then," I say, turning in the direction of the manor, "Did Yoruichi pick up the twins?"_

"_Yeah, she came in just after you left. Chisaki was miffed about you taking off, you know. You spoil her, Byakuya."_

_He's right. She has me twisted around those dainty little fingers and we all know it._

"_Hey, was that a hell butterfly I saw when I came running up?" he asks._

_He doesn't need to have this day ruined. The council timed things as they did to inflict the most possible damage. They hurt me, but they won't ruin today for Renji. I won't let them._

"_It wasn't important," I say off handedly, "Come, Renji, let's go home.."_

_I flash step away and we close the distance quickly. In no time, we are through the gate and entering the new main building. We walk through to the gardens and I catch my breath in surprise._

"_Renji…" I breathe, enchanted at the sight._

_The garden is a sea of light and color. Flowers are everywhere and cherry blossoms dance all around. The small decorative lights twinkle and dance among the blossoms It is too beautiful for words._

"_I hope you don't mind," Renji says, taking my hand, but Yoruichi and I thought it should look special for us."_

_I answer him with a long sensuous kiss._

"_It's perfect, Renji," I say, watching his eyes light up when he sees how happy he made me, "It's beautiful…"_

"_Not even close to as beautiful as you, Byakuya…" he says, touching my hand._

_I follow him down the hall to our bedroom. As I enter, I see lights and flowers everywhere and a sea of sakura on the bed._

"_For later," Renji says, taking my hand and pulling me towards the dressing area. _

_We remove our uniforms and dress each other in soft, light kimonos, perfect for a warm evening like this. I start to lose control and pull Renji into a hard, passionate kiss. He responds readily, and we nearly don't make it out of the bedroom to eat dinner. He finally pushes away from me, leaving me panting softly and aching to feel his touch._

"_Come on, Bya," he says, the passion plain in his voice, "We don't want that delicious food to go to waste."_

_We return to the garden and dinner is waiting. I lose track of what it is, because I can't stop thinking about how much I want to be with him. His eyes tell me he can't stop thinking about it either. We work our way through dinner and then dessert arrives. As we finish, Renji removes a small box from the folds of his kimono and sets it in front of me. I smile and hand him a small box as well._

"_You go first," I say._

_He opens the box and removes the gift inside. On a silver chain hangs a long silver coated fang. He stares in awe for a moment and then looks at me questioningly._

"_Byakuya…is this…?"_

"_Yes," I tell him softly, "A fang of the ookami seirei…one of Yuudai Kuchiki's, to be exact. I had it encased in silver. They are said to bring good fortune."_

"_Byakuya…when did you manage to go back and…"_

"_I have my ways…Renji."_

_I stand and move behind him, fastening the silver chain about his throat. He pulls me in for a very sweet kiss._

"_I love it, Byakuya. Now, open yours."_

_I open the small box and blink in surprise, tears forming. I know what he's done. I catch my breath. I can't look up at him._

"_From Hisana's tree?" I ask softly._

_Renji nods, smiling. He fastens the light gold chain around my throat and stands back to look._

"_Perfect," he breathes, "Will you walk with me, Byakuya?"_

_I take Renji's hand and we walk along the moonlit path to the waterfall. Flower petals have been scattered all along our path and cherry blossoms swirl around us. I cannot imagine a more beautiful night. We reach the waterfall and I see that it has been lit from inside with blue light. It looks magical under the blanket of stars and the full moon. I turn to Renji and place a hand on his face, bringing him in for another deep, passionate kiss._

"_I don't know what to say, Renji," I tell him, "I cannot imagine anything so beautiful as this. Arigato."_

_He takes my hands in his._

"_Happy Anniversary, Byakuya," he whispers._

"_Happy Anniversary, Renji," I whisper back as his mouth descends on mine._

_We stand under the stars and full moon, beside the blue lit waterfall, with cherry blossoms all around, devouring each other's lips, pressing our bodies close together, and feeling the intense warmth of a lovely spring night._

_Finally, we pull away, knowing that if we continue, we won't make it back to the manor before we start making love. As it is, we are barely inside the room before our hands tear away each other's clothes and we fall into the sakura-filled bed. Blossoms fly as we land and Renji's face disappears in them, only to reappear a moment later as his body captures mine and forces it down into the petal softness of the bed. His mouth invades mine, his stroking tongue ravishing everything it touches, first inside my mouth, then down the side of my face, and then all over my throat._

"_Ah…kami! Renji!"_

_He doesn't say anything, but a feral moan sounds as he slides down the length of my body, heating everything with seething kisses and searching fingertips until my hips rise up against him, trembling with need._

"_Renji!"_

_It comes out in a hissing breath because that is all I can manage, but it brings his mouth back to mine and he forces my body back down beneath him, locking his own around it._

"_You're beautiful like this," he says, pulling away to look down at me, "Kami, Byakuya, I look at you like this and I can't hold back."_

_I grab him and reclaim his lips, my hips thrusting hard upward into his, begging for deeper contact. A warm hand reaches down to open my thighs, then he sinks down, finally entering me as I moan incoherently, writhing until he has to take hold of my hip to steady us both. He tries to begin slowly, but is drawn into moving faster as I cry out his name and move against him feverishly and out of control. My hips rise up sharply to meet his and my cries intensify as he finds that beautiful place deep inside me, and strikes it again and again until pleasure explodes through my shaking body and I find myself too breathless to move anymore. I fall back beneath him, feeling his weight settle onto me as he moans my name in a harsh gasp and releases deep inside me. We lie still, staring into each other's sated eyes until we recover enough to continue. It is late into the night when Renji's head drops onto my shoulder and his glazed eyes meet mine as we finally surrender to sleep. _


	2. To Safeguard our Honor

_I slip out of bed, trying not to wake Renji, but he catches my wrist as I start to move away. I let myself be pulled back down onto the bed and subdued beneath him. His brown eyes still have that hungry look about them so I relax beneath him and let his kisses burn their way down my body, slowly bringing my own passion back to life. He takes things more slowly this time, gazing deeply into my eyes as he claims my body yet again. Even though I am exhausted from the night we just spent together, I quickly forget the feelings of fatigue as I come undone under his hands and mouth._

_“I love your eyes when they look misted like that,” Renji whispers in my ear, sending shivers through me._

_I am too breathless to answer, but I reach up to touch his face and trace the dark lines on his skin._

_“Ah…Bya…” he gasps, holding me tightly and shuddering softly against me._

_My answer is unintelligible, buried in his throat as my body trembles with release. He settles onto my shoulder again, still gazing into my eyes as we slowly regain our senses._

_“I want to stay here with you today, Byakuya. Yoruichi is going to keep the twins with her for another night. Let’s just…stay here for as long as we can like this.”_

_I take a slow breath to steady myself and to prepare for what is about to happen. I hate so much to take this away from him, but the reality is that it is unavoidable. I kiss him gently and sit up, bringing him up with me. He sees the discomfort in my expression and a worried look comes into his eyes._

_“What is it? What’s wrong? You look worried,” he says, touching my cheek with his palm. _

_He brushes the hair away from my eyes so he can see them more clearly._

_“Renji…I want to stay here with you, but…there’s something important that I have to tell you. I should have told you yesterday, but I wanted so much to have a perfect anniversary night with you…so I decided to save it for today,” I explain._

_Now Renji looks worried, too._

_“It’s the council, isn’t it? That’s what the hell butterfly was there for.”_

_“I’m sorry I…”_

_“Hey,” he says, placing a hand on my arm, “I appreciate you wanting to let me enjoy last night, but I’m pissed that they tried to ruin it for you. It must have been hard not saying anything like that.”_

_“I hated not telling you…but,”_

_“You were protecting me. I understand. You weren’t being deceptive. You weren’t going to withhold the information,” he says, giving my arm a squeeze, “Don’t worry about that. We should just worry about what they are planning. What did they tell you, Byakuya?”_

_I sigh softly._

_“They called a special council for this morning at 9AM. Renji, they intend to strip me of my title,” I tell him, looking down._

_He puts a hand under my chin and raises it._

_“It won’t happen, Byakuya,” he says bracingly, “We won’t let them.”_

_“They’re starting hearings this morning, but it will probably require a second meeting. Then they will go into deliberations and we will have to wait for their decision.”_

_“Byakuya, are you going to go alone or do you want me with you?” he asks._

_“This involves you as well as me, so I would like it if you attend, but Renji, just be prepared. It is likely that this will get very unpleasant and you and I will have to handle ourselves under very tense circumstances without reacting in anger to things. Do you understand?”_

_“Yes, of course,” he says softly, “I can handle myself, Byakuya, you know that.”_

_“That might be more difficult than it sounds. You have to understand that the rules of the clan are not always fair or even fairly enforced. Clan politics can get very ugly.”_

_He looks at me with sympathy._

_“It’s a pain that it has to be that way,” he says, smiling sadly, “I hate that you have to do this. I know that you care about your noble family’s honor, but I don’t like seeing how it hurts you to deal with them, Byakuya. I may not have had an easy life growing up in Inuzuri, but I don’t think you had it so much easier than me, you know?”_

_I lean forward and catch his lips in a gentle kiss._

_“Arigato, Renji. I love you for understanding.”_

_“Well,” he says softly, “Like them or not, they are your family. And now that we have a family together, I know what a responsibility it is to protect one.”_

_“Yes,” I agree quietly, touching his face, “You know that I would do whatever it takes to protect our family, Renji. And if it costs me the kenseiken, then that is the price I will pay. It would be difficult to yield leadership of the clan, because my grandfather entrusted the protection of the Kuchiki family name and reputation to me, but the truth that we must face is that the clan may simply not be ready to embrace tolerance of our union. It is not so much a reflection on us for what we’ve done as a sign of their intolerance. And not all of them support this, Renji. Several of the council members have no problem with our choices, but the council is there to balance the feelings and needs of all segments of the family.”_

_“Well,” he says, stroking my cheek with soft fingertips, “This segment of the family loves you and we’ll support you no matter what the rest of them say or do, Byakuya.”_

_I can’t contain the smile that brings me._

_“Again, arigato, Renji.”_

_With a final tender kiss, I pull away from Renji and move to the bathroom. I step into the heated spray of the shower only to be joined moments later by Renji. He traps me gently against the wall and we stay there for a time, exchanging slow indulgent kisses and enjoying the feel of the water running down our entwined bodies. Renji breaks free of me and takes his time, slowly rubbing soap all over me and using his body to bring it to a lather. I step into the spray to rinse it away and then he massages shampoo into my hair, his fingers gently traveling along the long strands, contemplating them with appreciative eyes. He keeps his fingers in my hair, tilting my head back to rinse the shampoo away, then he brings his mouth to mine and we kiss for a few minutes longer before I turn the tables and give Renji’s body the same loving attention he gave mine. As I rub the soap into his skin, I trace the black tattoos with searching fingertips. I must have done this a million times and I never grow tired of moving my fingers along them, slowly memorizing their patterns on his body. I take my time shampooing his hair, burying my fingers in its silken lengths and kissing him deeply while I massage the shampoo in. Then we rinse everything away and he traps me against the wall again, locking his body together with mine and moving against me until we are both breathless and lost in the heat. The water is cooling by the time we finally pull away from each other and step out into the bathroom again._

_I start to dry off, but Renji takes the towel from my hands and does this for me, at the same time planting kisses all over my newly washed skin. He finishes by rubbing sakura scented oil into my skin and treating my mouth to a final pleasant assault. I take the towel that is wrapped around his waist and give his body the same loving treatment he gave mine and then we move to the dressing area._

_I slip into a fresh shihakushou and slide the haori around my shoulders, then place the guards at my wrists. The ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu and kenseiken feel inexplicably heavier today as I add them to my body’s adornment, then step out of the dressing area and out into the garden where our breakfast awaits us._

_We exchange few words as we eat, but the emotion around us is elevated as the time for the special council meeting grows closer. Finally, we rise from the table and leave the manor, side-by-side as we approach whatever the day may bring._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_By the time we leave the manor, Byakuya has once again taken on the beautiful cold demeanor that defines him as the head of the Kuchiki clan. He is such a far cry from the soft willing creature that wrapped himself around my body last night, but he is beautiful in a wholly different way, dressed in full regalia and displaying a much more commanding presence as we approach the council chambers. Byakuya may express a softer side in the safety of our home, but out here, he is the image of icy calmness. The contrast still leaves me a little fearful. He’s like a wild creature who can choose to be gentle or ferocious and can change at a moments notice. There is nothing tame about him. I don’t think I’m the only one who fears him…and with good reason._

_We wait for a few minutes in the entry to the council chambers until an attendant comes to inform us that the council is seated and ready for us to join them. We are met with icy stares as we enter and move to the head of the table. I sit on Byakuya’s right side and wait as the agenda is read. The only thing on it is the matter of our life partnership and the Kuchiki heirs. As the head elder reads the opening statement, I look around the room and survey the council members, remembering what Byakuya told me about each one._

_“It’s important,” he told me, “to know just who you are dealing with, because as a member of the family, you will attend some council meetings with me and you may, at times, be called upon to speak. You will want to know how to best respond to each of them.”_

_The head elder is Nori Kuchiki. He is the oldest of the council members and he is considered to be the most respected. He brings the most power to the table with the obvious exception of Byakuya. He is known to be very wise, but he is very traditional and can be closed-minded about some things. He does appreciate Byakuya’s gift for statescraft, and even though he doesn’t agree with Byakuya all of the time, he can be depended on for fairness and a balanced perspective._

_Next to Nori are two brothers, Hitoshi and Orochi Kuchiki. Hitoshi is very quiet and he never misses a detail. He doesn’t always agree with his brother and because of that, they often squabble. Orochi is the embodiment of the serpent he is named after. His greatest ambition is to gain control of the council and oust Byakuya from leadership. He, like Byakuya, is young for being on the council, but he is ruthless and cunning, two reasons his family wanted his representation._

_Ryuu sits further down. He is quiet, but he has a fiery temper when he feels things are not going his way. He loves Byakuya’s strength and usually supports him. The man next to him, Shigeru, is self centered and interested mostly in what benefits his interests most. But he also favors Byakuya. Sora is not so Kuchiki-like, artsy and dreamy. He also has a barely hidden crush on Cousin Byakuya that my lover is careful not to inflame, but mines for the support it gives him. Arisu and Hotaru are the two females on the council. Arisu is calm, quiet, and almost always opposes Byakuya. Hotaru is hot tempered and feisty…still young enough to desire something more than social interaction with her cousin, Byakuya. She uses her power to court him shamelessly, but he cannot confront her directly about it because he really needs to have her support. All in all a very volatile group, these Kuchiki’s. I don’t know how he deals with them. I wouldn’t want to lead them. I’d be tempted to just beat the living hell out of most of them. Byakuya laughed when I offered to do that for him._

_No one is laughing or even smiling now. Their faces are very serious. I try to sit as still and maintain as calm an exterior as I can, but it’s difficult. There’s a lot at stake here._

_Byakuya sits quietly as Nori outlines the council’s official complaint._

_“Lord Byakuya, your record of the birth of the Kuchiki heirs and your record of your life partnership have been received and debated by the members of the council. While we agree that, as you have often said, it is not the business of the council to involve itself in the clan leader’s personal life, this council does feel the need to intervene at such times as a leader’s choices may affect the status and reputation of the clan in society. Unfortunately, you seen to have a habit of testing the limits of what this council will accept in the ways of behavior, and some members feel that you have stepped out of bounds. This council has been convened to decide if your behavior requires action on our part to punish or remove you from office._

_The first issue is your heirs. They cannot be denied as Kuchiki stock, because you did establish paternity, but the manner of their conception is scandalous. The council feels that the method used to procure these children is unnatural and will tarnish our family’s public image. Furthermore, we feel the council should have been informed prior to the mixing of noble blood with common. We are aware of the council’s choice to accept children you would have had with your late wife and it has been entered into the record to be considered against this last._

_Our second issue is the life partnership entered into by you and Renji Abarai. Although our society does not look poorly upon same gender bondings, our house must look upon these unions with a sterner eye. While we did accept that you insisted that your love affair with Renji was personal and would not interfere with your promise to provide heirs…with consideration of our objection to the way your heirs were conceived, we must also contend that a life partnership with this man is not conducive to the provision of additional heirs, and is therefore, a violation of clan code._

_These are the issues. Please make your opening statement.”_

_Nori sits and Byakuya stands at the head of the table. He looks perfectly calm and collected, but I know he is under pressure. Still, he always handles it well. It is no different now._

_“I will say once again what I have told this council before. It seems you have forgotten, so it bears repeating. While I accept the need to disclose the details of my heirs parentage to this council, it was never intended for the details of their conception to go beyond the council doors. It is not commonly asked how we came to have children. We allow those curious to draw their own conclusions and most assume that Yoruichi Shihoin and I are the children’s parents. We do not generally address issues of paternity in public. As the information is kept private, the council has no reason to concern itself with how it would be received in public. In addition, I would suggest that members of this council are overreaching by seeking to judge the nature of my heirs’ birth. If a husband and wife cannot conceive, such measures as I have taken are commonly accepted and not considered scandalous. Renji and I are very much in love and we wanted to have children who would be genetically connected to both of us. We feel no shame in this as it is in line with those same values. We handled the conception of our children discreetly and we will continue to maintain that air of privacy when it comes to this.”_

_He pauses and takes a breath._

_“On the matter of my life partnership, I will remind the council of two things. While our code forbids same gender bondings, it does so on the basis of the idea that same gender couples cannot reproduce and, therefore, it precludes the making of heirs. With the evidence produced by Kisuke Urahara, I intend to challenge the validity of that rule. Secondly, I will tell this council again that my choice of companion will not be decided by any but me. I have, and will continue to produce heirs and my life partnership is not scandalous at all. It has existed openly for a year, and there has been no accusation of scandal against us. Thank you.”_

_He takes his seat and waits quietly as Nori rises again._

_“The floor is open for comment. I will remind this council to stick to the mores of this clan’s code and not to become judgmental of personal choices that have no bearing.”_

_“In other words, you would have us overlook the fact that our leader is a man who loves men?” sneers Orochi._

_“Objection,” Byakuya intones calmly, “First, prior to my relationship with Renji, I had no other male companions. Secondly, the correct designation is bisexual. I did not choose Renji because he was male. I chose him because I was attracted to him. I did, as you will remember marry a woman prior to my association with Renji.”_

_The council erupts into chaos. Byakuya sits calmly in the midst of the storm._


	3. In the Grip of the Snake

_“Order,” Nori says, striking the table. _

_The room falls silent. Hotaru signals that she would like to respond and Nori motions his acceptance._

_“I, for one, don’t think it matters who my cousin wants to fuck…”_

_“Hotaru,” Nori says sternly, “I don’t want to have to remind you again that such language is not appropriate in council. You will please confine yourself to the use of proper language. The proper word is fornicate.”_

_“Very well,” she says, giving Byakuya a heated glance, “It doesn’t matter who he fornicates with. I think his open-mindedness is a positive thing…”_

_“You would, harlot!” snaps Orochi._

_Yoruichi was right. Left to their own devices, this clan would self-destruct. It might be a good thing…except for the effect it would have on Byakuya. What reflects poorly on the clan reflects poorly on him. I mean, if it got back to the Rukon District what these people are really like behind closed doors…_

_Hotaru glares at Orochi and continues._

_“Open-mindedness can serve the family well,” adds Shigeru, “but not when it sullies the noble bloodline.”_

_“Wait your turn!” snaps Hotaru, “I wasn’t finished. I think that the issue of my cousin’s marriage is not of great concern. It is the mongrel heirs we must concern our selves with. It is not respectable to have such blood joined with ours. I told this council some time ago that we should have pressed him harder to marry a woman of noble birth. I opposed his marriage to Hisana and the bringing forth of heirs with her. I also oppose this marriage and the mongrels he is bringing into the family.”_

_“I, too, oppose these,” says Arisu._

_“Normally I side with Byakuya,” says Ryuu, not quite meeting Byakuya’s eyes, “but even though he has proven himself capable of leading, I personally think that his choices will tarnish the image of strength he portrays.”_

_“You mean because he lets a guy screw him, he’s looked upon as soft?”_

_“Hotaru, you are warned again for foul language,” Nori says sternly, “If I have to tell you again, you will forfeit your right to be involved in this decision.”_

_That has actually happened to her before._

_“Let me rephrase. Are you saying,” she says, glancing at Byakuya, “that because he allows this mongrel male to dominate him that it will tarnish his image of strength?”_

_Ryuu glares at her and he looks a little ashamed of himself. Good._

_“I have two comments about that,” she continues._

_I can feel Byakuya’s reiatsu rising. She’s getting under his skin…but then she likes doing that._

_“First,” she says, looking directly at Byakuya, “we don’t know if he allows himself to be dominated and second, that mongrel is the picture of strength. That my cousin could manage to…”_

_“Enough!” Byakuya says, rising._

_The room falls silent._

_“This hearing was called to discuss the matter of the conception of my heirs and the effects of my life partnership. Instead, you have chosen to waste my time on unrelated topics. I invoke my right to end this council for cause and I warn the council not to summon me again until it is ready to proceed according to the standards laid out in the family code. Renji…”_

_I am on my feet instantly and I practically have to flash step to keep up with him as we return to the manor. When we arrive, he calmly enters, but once we are out of hearing of the household staff, he looses that anger he’s been holding back._

_“How dare they?” he says, his eyes flashing, his reiatsu becoming painfully intense._

_I stand a short distance away, looking at the floor. I don’t dare meet his direct gaze when he’s like this. The power in that look could kill._

_“Renji,” he says, more softly, “I am sorry.”_

_“For what, Byakuya? You didn’t do anything. If anything, I love you for standing up to them…but kami, what do you think they’ll do now?”_

_“I don’t know, for certain, but I do know one thing. We need to be cautious while emotions are running so high.”_

_He stares out into the garden for a long moment._

_“Renji, I need you to go to Yoruichi and tell her that you and the children are going to stay with Kisuke for a time. Don’t tell her how bad it is…just tell her I said it is necessary. She will understand.”_

_I am already shaking my head._

_“Byakuya, I know you’re looking out for all of us. I get that. But those people are dangerous. You shouldn’t try taking them on alone. They are lining up against you and it is critical that you have someone watching your back. I’m not just speaking as your lover. I am speaking as your vice captain, Byakuya. You wouldn’t enter a battlefield alone with them. You shouldn’t return to council without me.”_

_He gets really quiet for a moment and I feel his reiatsu calming._

_“Renji…I know you are right about needing someone at my back, but…” he stops and I see the flash of pain in his eyes._

_He looks up at me and forces himself to continue._

_“I hate the way they talk about you. They did the same thing to Hisana, but she never sat in council with me. I wouldn’t have allowed such talk to go on in her presence and I won’t allow it in your presence anymore either.”_

_“You know that they want you to get scared, Byakuya. They want to intimidate you and isolate you so that you will send me away with the kids to protect us. Don’t let them isolate you, Byakuya. You need me in council with you. I may not have a vote, but we have a presence when we face them together. They wouldn’t be fighting this so hard if they didn’t feel threatened.”_

_He manages a smile._

_“You’re probably right, Renji,” he says softly, “so I won’t ask you to stay away. But you do need to go and explain things to Yoruichi. You might be able to stand up to them, but our children are more vulnerable.”_

_That sends a chill through me._

_“You don’t think they would hurt the kids, do you? Even they wouldn’t go that far, Byakuya.”_

_“No, they wouldn’t hurt them…but…they could find ways to use them against me. It isn’t safe for them to return yet. Go Renji, tell Yoruichi what is going on and then meet me at the office later. We can start preparing for the next council.”_

_“Right.”_

_I pull him close and we share a gentle kiss good-bye. There is something in his eyes that unsettles me._

_“Are you sure you’re okay?” I ask softly._

_He nods, but there is uncertainty in his eyes. I flash step away, just wanting to get there and back as quickly as possible._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_I watch as Renji leaves and it feels like a part of me goes with him. The house is too quiet without the sounds of the children or Renji, so I leave the silence behind and start towards the waterfall. I try not to think of what happened in council. There will be plenty of time for that when Renji returns from the living world. The forest path I take is calm and peaceful, but I feel guarded. It is likely that the council meeting and the thought of the intolerance they exhibited this morning has me rattled. I breathe the cool morning air and continue along the path. Soon, I find myself calming and returning to balance. The long walk is having the desired effect. I am so involved in my thoughts, I almost miss the approach of disturbed reiatsu. As it is, my reaction comes too late to stop what is happening._

_There is a sudden burst of high level kido and I am thrown to the ground and unable to move. The ones doing this know who they are dealing with. They quickly grab my wrists and seal away my spirit energy, while blindfolding and gagging me. Their reiatsu is carefully masked, but it will do them little good if it is someone I know…or someone I will see again. Reiatsu doesn’t get masked from me. Unfortunately, there was no time to read the reiatsu before and now that my powers have been sealed away, I have no way of knowing who has taken hold of me. A palm touches my forehead and a shock of light passes through me, sending my mind spinning._

_I don’t know how long I spend unconscious, but when I wake, I am bound and still blindfolded, but the gag has been removed. I sense that there is more than one person in the room with me and I think they are aware I am awake. I wait for them to make the first move._

_“You like being defiant,” says a carefully masked male voice, “but you have been too defiant for too long…”_

_It has to be a member of the council…but is it the obvious one? Orochi? I can’t be sure. His voice is too well masked._

_“Defiance cannot be tolerated Byakuya. Defiance has a price. This is just a warning…a mere sample of what that price will be. You like to mix pure blood with mongrel? Well, we will indulge your tastes. I will not leave you. I have to be sure they don’t actually kill you. I have plans that require your presence in council.”_

_“You have gone too far,” I warn my captor, “If you move against me, I will find you and you will pay with your life. Stop now, before you do something I will make you regret.”_

_A hand grabs my hair, yanking my head painfully upward._

_“You dare speak to me that way?”_

_He strikes my face, then lets go and steps away._

_“Take your time,” he says softly, “just remember what I said, I need him alive for now.”_

_Having no recourse against what is about to happen, I try to shift my concentration to memorizing everything I can about my surroundings as the beating begins. I am on a cold dirt floor. I smell old musty wood. They are using horse whips. They smell of alcohol. Their hands are rough and unclean. There are two who are beating me and the one from council who watches. The one who are beating me are not soul reapers. Their clothing touches my skin and it is rough, poor. We are somewhere in the Rukon District…a poor area._

_They stop for a moment and I hear my captor laugh softly._

_“Now show him the charm of the Rukon people,” he orders them._

_Unable to believe what he is ordering them to do, my mind shuts down._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_When I wake up again, I am unbound except for the seal on my powers. I find myself lying in a very familiar place. They put me here for a reason. It is where Hisana found me. It is exactly where she found me. _

_“Inuzuri,” I whisper._

_It is a strong message._

_My body shakes as I sit up and my head spins. I am dressed in the old torn clothes of the peasant class._

_A very strong message._

_I work my way slowly to my feet, but I sense that I cannot get far before I will collapse. I could head for the cave. It is closer, but I am too much in need of medical care. I will not survive alone. They did a really good job on my body. I am filthy and covered in blood and bruises._

_I turn towards town, hoping to reach it before night falls or before I do. Renji must be back from the living world by now and wondering why I didn’t meet him. I am lucky. I meet no one, peasant or hollow on my way into town. The streets are nearly empty. No one in his or her right mind would walk these streets at night. I head for a familiar building off to my left as I enter the town. I lean against the side of the building, my head spinning. I manage to knock on the door. As it opens, my body gives way and I collapse._

_“Michi!” a woman’s voice hisses sharply._

_It is Noa, the wife of the doctor of Inuzuri._

_“Noa…” I gasp softly and she turns to stare._

_“It cannot be…” she breathes, “Michi! Come quickly!”_

_She kneels next to me and brushes the hair away from my eyes._

_“You will be safe, now,” she assures me, “though I wonder if we really are safe if there are folk that could do this to you, Byakuya. Who did this? This wasn’t just thieves…”_

_“No…Noa, send for Retsu Unohana…and find Renji Abarai…”_

_Her eyes flick upward as Michi runs into the entry and leans over me. She rises and turns to her teenaged grandson._

_“Go to the main gate quickly. Send for Captain Unohana…tell them one of the captains has been gravely injured. And find Renji Abarai. Be cautious. It is nearly dark. You must move quickly.”_

_The door opens and slams._

_“They had better come soon,” Michi says softly, “I cannot unseal his spirit energy and his wounds, although manageable, are very serious. Help me lift him, but be gentle, Noa.”_

_I cannot bite back the groan that escapes me as they lift me and carry me to one of the bedrooms. Michi and Noa are gentle as they begin healing me, but the strain on my body proves too much for me and I disappear into the darkness. The last sensation I feel is Noa sponging my face with a cool wet cloth._

_“Kami, Michi! Who or what could do this to him?”_


	4. Waking the Rage

_Even before I set foot in the Sereitei, something feels very wrong. There’s something most people don’t know about Byakuya and me. We can read each other’s reiatsu at long distances. I’ve barely passed on my message to Yoruichi when it suddenly occurs to me that I have stopped feeling the pulse of Byakuya’s reiatsu. I don’t panic right away, because sometimes if he is very calm or if he is asleep, I don’t sense him. What makes me extremely nervous now is the suddenness with which the reiatsu disappeared. _

_At first, I wonder if I’ve gotten jumpy because of what is going on with the council. They really started something today, so maybe it’s just because of the high emotions. It nags at me as Yoruichi and I sit discussing strategies for dealing with the council and pretty soon Yoruichi notices. _

_“Renji, what’s bothering you?” she asks, looking concerned._

_“It’s Byakuya,” I tell her, “I can usually feel a pulse of his reiatsu even from here. It disappeared a while ago. I mean, it’s not too abnormal, but with all that’s going on.”_

_Yoruichi nods._

_“It may be that you are thinking about the council and it’s making you more reactive, but just the same, you remember what I said about watching his back. Go, Renji. Find him and make sure everything is okay. The kids and I will be fine with Kisuke. No one will get past the two of us.”_

_I flash step back to the Senkaimon and pass through to the Sereitei’s main gate. As I arrive there, a teenaged boy runs up to the guard._

_“Excuse me, sir!” the kid says urgently, “I’ve been sent from Inuzuri. One of the captains has been gravely injured. They need Captain Unohana and Renji Abarai!”_

_I am at the boy’s side in a flash. It’s a good thing too, because the guard is not taking him seriously._

_“I’m Renji Abarai,” I tell the boy, “Which captain has been injured? Where is he?”_

_“It’s Captain Kuchiki, sir,” the boy replies, “He’s hurt really bad. He’s with Michi, the doctor in Inuzuri.”_

_I turn to the guard, who snapped to attention when I announced my presence. _

_“Get Captain Unohana now!”_

_I turn back to the boy._

_“Let’s go.”_

_He won’t be able to keep up with me and it wouldn’t be safe for him in Inuzuri at night, so I sweep him up and carry him. He doesn’t object. He’s too awed by the speed at which we move. I know the way to Michi’s. Everyone knows old Michi and his wife, Noa. They are one of the few sources of good medical treatment in Inuzuri and they always had a soft spot for strays and street kids. We are in Inuzuri almost before I recognize it in the fading light. I head to the edge of town and then let the boy down as we reach the door. We burst into the house together, the boy calling out for his grandparents. Noa comes out and sees me, then stops short._

_“I remember you…” she says softly, ”but you never did tell me your name.”_

_“I am Renji Abarai,” I tell her, “I remember you as well. You and Michi helped me out a few times when I was a child.”_

_“You are one of the ones Byakuya asked for. Come…but don’t go in. I will tell Michi you are here.”_

_I follow her into the back hallway and wait as she enters one of the rooms. A moment later the door opens and old Michi comes out, looking worn and serious._

_“Renji Abarai?” he asks softly._

_“Yes, the boy said Byakuya was hurt.”_

_The doctor sighs harshly._

_“Hurt is an understatement, Renji Abarai.”_

_He looks as though he doesn’t know if he can trust me._

_“I am Byakuya’s vice captain,” I tell him._

_“That and more if you refer to him in such a familiar way.”_

_“Yes…I have his confidence. You may speak freely.”_

_He still looks a little uncertain, but he proceeds._

_“Well, Byakuya did ask specifically that you be found. I think he would want you to know exactly what his situation is…” he trails off._

_“Look, just tell me what happened. How bad is he?” I ask, my heart in my throat._

_“It is bad, Renji. You need to come with me and I will explain.”_

_He leads me into the room and I freeze when I see Byakuya. He is bare to the waist and the clothes he has are filthy and torn. His body is deeply bruised and some areas are seeping blood. There is one very odd fact. His face is free of any damage, as are his hands, except at the wrists where there are markings from ropes used to bind him. _

_“Michi?” I say, a sick feeling entering my stomach._

_“Notice, Renji, the lack of injuries to his face and hands. Do you know what that means?”_

_I shake my head._

_“The wounds were inflicted by Rukon people, but they were overseen by a noble,” he says softly._

_“What? How do you know?” I ask in shock._

_“That way of injury, leaving those places untouched is actually an old way of punishing royalty who stepped out of bounds. Heavy wounds only in places that can be covered. Also, if you know Byakuya like I do, then you know Rukon people could not subdue him. He had to have been subdued by someone with strong powers and then turned over to thugs to be beaten as the stronger one directed.”_

_“Damn them!” I hiss, the anger boiling over._

_“There is more, Renji,” the doctor says._

_He stops and motions for me to come closer. I can barely believe what I am seeing as it is. What more…? Hell, no!_

_“Michi?”_

_But I already know and the rage is rising so fast I can barely contain it. My chest heaves with anger and my heart races. I can barely hear what Michi says._

_Defensive wounds…_

_Signs of sexual assault…_

_Suddenly all of my emotion disappears and even I am frightened by the way my voice sounds._

_“Is it known who did this?” I ask in a deadly calm tone._

_The doctor looks very uncomfortable. My reiatsu is raging. He stares for a moment and I regain control with an effort. He looks at Byakuya, then back at me._

_“You are…very close to him?” he asks._

_“Yes,” I say in that same frightening tone, “I am the one he entrusts his safety to. I protect Byakuya and I defend his honor. There is nothing I wouldn’t do for him.”_

_Michi nods._

_“I suspect the ones who did this were local. It happened today, so they may be nearby, perhaps at a bar or other gathering place.”_

_He turns to Byakuya and continues the work of healing._

_“In case you should need it, Noa has some…alternative clothing that might be useful to you.”_

_He knows I’m going after them._

_“Just remember, Renji Abarai, if you kill them, they can’t tell you who hired them.”_

_I feel my body shaking as I move to Byakuya’s side. I am thankful that he is unconscious. The damage to his body is shocking. The pale skin I touched so recently is darkened with bruises, torn. The bands sealing away his spirit energy are still on his wrists. I reach for them, but Michi stops me._

_“Not yet…” he says softly._

_“Why?” I ask harshly, “They…sealed away his spirit energy. I have to…”_

_“No…it would be too great a shock to him right now. When Captain Unohana arrives, she can heal the worst of the wounds and then we can release him. I am not a soul reaper, but I have treated them often enough to know this, Renji.”_

_He’s right. I am so out of control, I’m not thinking straight. I sit down beside Byakuya and curl a hand around his. I wonder where his uniform is. I suddenly notice that the sakura petal is gone. The markings on his neck tell me it was removed forcibly. I touch his face, but he is unresponsive. There is nothing to be done here until Captain Unohana arrives. I can use some healing power, but his injuries are beyond my limited ability. I hope she gets here soon._

_“Renji,” the doctor says softly, “I can care for him. Someone needs to make certain that his attackers do not escape.”_

_I nod and climb to my feet. I stand at Byakuya’s side and very slowly remove Zabimaru, then set it on the dresser near the bed._

_“Are you sure you want to leave that?” Michi says, looking up at me._

_“Yeah,” I tell him, “I have to. I’m not acting as his vice captain right now.”_

_I turn and walk out of the room. Noa catches me by the arm and takes me into another room where she helps me to dress in dark clothes and make myself harder to recognize. Then I leave the doctor’s house and head down to the bar. _

_I am still so angry, I order a drink to calm myself while I listen to conversations around me. At first, all I hear are gibbering drunks…tall tales. But after a time, a voice rises into my consciousness._

_“Where’d you get that?”_

_“Off the noble…the one the other noble paid us to rough up. He must have really hated him, too. He put up a damned good fight, even bound up. I got the scratches and bruises to prove it.”_

_I turn slightly to watch them as they continue bragging._

_“I’d have liked to take him on without the ropes. Nobles are feisty and they have the softest skin. It bruises real nice. It’s a shame the other one wouldn’t let us touch his face. But we made an impression, eh?”_

_They talk for awhile, then I follow them out into the darkened street. They walk ahead, talking softly, looking around. I wait until we reach a relatively isolated area, then I step out and make a noise to attract them. They turn and I try to look as though I didn’t mean to get their attention. They fall for it and move closer, their eyes threatening._

_“Hey! Were you following us?” one says, closing in on me._

_The other is trying to come at me on my blind side. I turn as he reaches me and strike him so quickly he doesn’t know what hit him. Almost as part of the same motion, I strike out at the second. He jumps back out of reach and turns to run. I reach him with a flash step and send him crashing to the ground. I drag him back to where the first guy is trying to crawl to his feet. I drop the guy I am dragging onto his buddy and glare down at them._

_“All right,” I say, my voice rough with fury, “One of you needs to tell me who hired you.”_

_“What are you talking about?” says one of the two._

_“What do you mean, who hired us?” says the other._

_“Wrong answer,” I tell them, striking each soundly, “You want to try again? And be aware, I will know if you are lying. I will kill both of you. Now tell me who hired you!”_

_They look at each other helplessly. They know they can’t get away from me. The guy closest to me wipes blood from his mouth onto his sleeve._

_“He didn’t give us a name. He just offered to pay if we did what we were told. He was a rich guy.”_

_“What did he look like?” I ask in a low voice._

_“Looked rich like the one he brought with him. Dark hair, dark eyes. Not as tall as you.”_

_“Be more specific, you must be able to identify him,” I growl, my eyes flaring._

_“How do I know? He wore a hood. His face was covered. All we saw was a little bit of his hair and his eyes.”_

_They don’t know any more. I would sense it if they did._

_“Give it to me!” I order them._

_“What are you talking about?” the one closest to me says._

_“You know what I mean,” I say, advancing, “Give it to me now or I will kill you and take it back.”_

_“You’re crazy!”_

_I show them just how crazy I am. As the doctor requested, I leave them alive, but neither is moving or even conscious when I get through with them. They lie on the dark abandoned street, torn and beaten to within an inch of their lives. I search them carefully and I know I was right about them when my fingers encounter the small gold chain and sakura petal. I pull it free and leave them to return to Byakuya._

_When I arrive at the doctor’s house, Noa welcomes me back inside and tells me that Captain Unohana has arrived and is with Byakuya. I thank her and follow her to the back of the house where I clean up and change back into my shihakushou before going back to Byakuya’s room. Captain Unohana looks up as I enter. Her expression is serious, but she quickly reassures me._

_“Captain Kuchiki will recover fully,” she says softly, “His injuries were extensive. Michi told me that he explained the situation to you.”_

_“Yeah,” I tell her, “I know what happened. When will he wake up?”_

_She blinks slowly._

_“I have sedated him so he will sleep through the night. He will be awake by morning.”_

_She has done her work well. Looking down at him, you can hardly tell he was hurt. But that’s just on the surface. If he was awake he’d still feel pain right now, so she has really done him a favor by helping him sleep through the night. But even though the physical wounds will heal, I have to wonder how it will be with him when he wakes up. _

_“Do you think he’ll be aware of what happened?” I ask her._

_She stares down at her hands._

_“I do not know. But you should be prepared for either eventuality, Vice Captain Abarai.”_

_“Captain Unohana, how do I help him? What do I say to him?” I ask, staring at him._

_She turns and takes my hands, managing a supportive smile._

_“I’m not sure what words will be best, Vice Captain. But it is usually best to simply speak from the heart. That is the best advice I can give you.”_

_“I think we should take him home,” I tell her, “He hates waking up in hospitals or strange places. It would be best for him to go home.”_

_She weighs that for a moment, looking down as if to take the measure of him._

_“If you wish it, my zanpakuto can carry us back,” she says, finally._

_I know it’s what he would ask me to do. I know it without hesitation._

_“Let’s take him back.”_

_Michi looks unhappy when we tell him, but he doesn’t argue. A short time later, we are in the air, soaring over the Rukon District. Byakuya is asleep in my arms, wrapped in warm blankets. Captain Unohana glances at me from time to time, but she doesn’t try to draw me out of my silence. We arrive in the Sereitei and make a gentle landing in the garden of the Kuchiki home. Unohana helps me move Byakuya to our bed and to dress him in one of his own soft kimonos. That done, I walk her to the front of the manor. _

_“Captain,” I say softly as we stand by the front gates, “I think you will understand if I ask you to keep this incident quiet, for now. I need to find out who ordered this. The ones who actually carried out the orders have been dealt with, but there is someone else who is responsible for putting them up to it. If anyone asks, it’s okay to say he was injured, but leave it at that. Don’t answer any questions.”_

_She nods._

_“I understand.”_

_After she leaves, I walk back to the bedroom and sit down at the desk across from the bed. There is one more task that needs to be done. I remove the sakura pendant and chain from my pocket and repair the broken chain. When that is done, I turn out the lights and take my place next to Byakuya. I slip the small chain around his neck and fasten it. He turns in his sleep and I pull him closer, so his head rests on my shoulder. I can’t fall asleep, so I just hold him close, feeling the beat of his heart and the softness of his breath on my skin. I have plenty of time to think of a million different painful ways to make the council member who ordered this pay. And that person will pay. I will make sure of it._


	5. The Aftermath of the Nightmare

_The first thing that crosses my mind when I start to wake again is that there is a long moment of disorientation as I try to figure out just where I am. Home. But…does that mean…it wasn’t real?_

_When I open my eyes and they meet Renji’s, I know it wasn’t a nightmare. It was all too real. And when I try to move, my body confirms it with a mind numbing shock of pain. I see that what confused my mind at first is how the physical damage has been undone. Though my body will continue to feel painful echoes of what I suffered for several days, at the surface, it is hard to tell any damage was done at all. It is one of the marvels of our healing spells. Also, the peasant clothes I woke up in after the attack are gone, replaced with my own clothing. He had me brought back home and placed in my own room. And the final touch…somehow the sakura pendant that I clearly remember being torn from its place at my throat, has been found, mended, and returned. No wonder I questioned the reality of it. It’s almost like they’ve tried to erase it._

_But there is no erasing it._

_I try again to lift my head, but as I do, a warm hand catches the side of my face and pushes my head gently back down._

_“Hey,” he says very quietly, “You need to rest some more before you try getting up.”_

_I contemplate his brown eyes for a moment._

_“You brought me home.”_

_“Yeah,” he says, brushing the hair out of my eyes, “I thought you’d be more comfortable here…that’s all.”_

_“Arigato, Renji…it was good of you.”_

_“I know you hate hospitals and strange places. And I wasn’t going to leave you in that place like you were. So once Captain Unohana got things stabilized, I asked her to bring you here, so you would be more comfortable. Now, you took some heavy damage and you need to rest. The household staff is on alert. Don’t worry. I only told them that you were injured. I didn’t go into detail. I asked for extra guards here…and for Rukia in the living world where she is on assignment. I sent Rikichi to warn Yoruichi and Kisuke that things are getting nasty. I don’t want to use hell butterflies. Whoever did this was obviously not stupid…and must wield some significant power.”_

_“Renji, you know it was one of them,” I say with an edge of sarcasm to my voice._

_“Yeah, I know. Can you tell me how they managed it?”_

_“I was walking to the waterfall…”_

_“They were here?” he asks, his face paling, “And you didn’t sense them ahead of time.”_

_“No…I was distracted and I was here. I let my guard down, because I didn’t think they would dare come here. They were sending a message, Renji. Only a council member would know this property and me well enough. Only one of them would be capable of catching me off guard that way. Everything they did was part of the message they were sending. The taking of my power…taking me to Inuzuri…beating me in noble fashion, using peasant implements…dressing me as a peasant and leaving me where Hisana found me.”_

_He is quiet for a moment._

_“Aren’t you leaving some thing out?” he asks, his eyes fixed on mine._

_He isn’t afraid to tackle things head on. While others might be tentative about facing the reality of what they did to me, Renji is not. That’s because he has been there. He knows what this feels like._

_“That was part of the message, as well, Renji.”_

_All of a sudden, it occurs to me that the sakura pendant has been returned. I touch it, still looking back at him._

_“Where was this found? I remember them taking it.”_

_“They still had it. I tracked them down, beat the living hell out of them and took it back,” he says, his eyes taking on an aggressive shine._

_“You didn’t kill them,” I say, already knowing the answer._

_“I was pissed…enraged, Byakuya, but I’m not stupid. I’m having them watched,” he says, still not taking his eyes away from mine, “If he contacts them again for any reason, we’ll know…he’ll give himself away._

_There is a reason why Renji is the best among the vice captains._

_“Just remember,” I tell him, “While I appreciate you taking care of the play yard bullies for me, when we face the ringleader, you will stand down. That battle is mine.”_

_Now he smiles._

_“Byakuya, I know better than to steal your opponent…but I hope you’ll understand if I want to be there when you take him down. For right now, though, I need to know what you remember about the one who ordered this.”_

_“The voice was male, but masked. I had no opportunity to read reiatsu because everything happened very quickly. He was hooded and his face was covered. His hair and eyes were like mine, but I have that in common with several of them. He was deeply focused on the class difference. He used formal language. And he stayed to watch. He said it was because he wanted to make sure I wasn’t actually killed.”_

_I can feel the heat of his anger even though his face remains calm._

_“Do you know how much I hate your family, Byakuya?” he asks, only half-joking._

_“Not even close to as much as I do.”_

_And I’m not joking at all._

_“Can you tell me something?” he asks, his voice serious, “Why do you do this? Why do you lead them? I’m not kidding anymore, Byakuya. I’d love to see them destroy each other.”_

_I’m not sure how to explain it to him._

_“It’s hard to explain…but, maybe Hisana’s words are best. There is light in every darkness. Ours is an ancient bloodline, Renji. Our family wields the greatest power among the noble clans. As dark as our bloodline might be…as treacherous as many of them are, it did result in the birth of my grandfather, my father, and me. I’d like to think we light the darkness of that bloodline, Renji…that we make it worth protecting. If I don’t take responsibility for that, they will bring us all down. And the light and dark will fall together. Both will be lost as a result.”_

_His eyes tell me he understands. _

_“That’s one hell of a weight to carry, Byakuya,” he says, touching my face._

_“As is any truly worthy responsibility, Renji.”_

_He goes silent for a moment, reading my expression._

_“What can I do for you, Byakuya? How can I help?”_

_I smile and take the hand that is touching my face, bringing it to my lips and kissing it gently._

_“Watch my back.”_

_“How about something I can do now?”_

_“Well,” I say, sitting up very slowly, “I really do need a hot bath. The problem is that my body screams every time I move.”_

_“That’s because you shouldn’t be up yet. You should rest more.”_

_“You said you wanted to help…” I remind him._

_“Well,” he sighs, “I can see you’re going to be stubborn about this, so I’ll run you a bath and I’ll make sure you don’t kill yourself in the process.”_

_He starts to get up, but is interrupted by the arrival of, not one, but two hell butterflies. One is from squad two and one is from council. I take the report from squad two first._

_“Captain Kuchiki, a report has come in from Inuzuri, regarding an incident involving one of your squad members. He was found alongside two male peasants who were severely beaten and all were killed with slashes to the throat. Details and a full report will be sent as we conclude our investigation.”_

_“Damn!” Renji says, clenching his fists, “I don’t think we even need to wonder about their identities, Byakuya.”_

_To break the tension, I receive the second message._

_“Lord Byakuya, you are summoned to an emergency meeting of the council to convene at 11AM.”_

_No details. No explanation._

_“Yeah, right, they have an emergency!” Renji snaps, “You know what this is about! They want to get you into council before you can regroup. They want to force you to…explain it in front of them. This is sick! They can’t do this!”_

_I put a calming hand on his arm. He’s shaking with rage and his eyes are flaring dangerously._

_“They can,” I tell him softly, “but there are strict rules governing emergency meetings, Renji.”_

_With an effort, he calms himself and listens._

_“They must only address the emergency issue at hand. None other may be addressed. Unfortunately, no one but council members are allowed to attend. There are strict definitions of what constitutes an emergency. Something very important must have happened for them to do this…something more than my abduction yesterday. Renji, while I am in council, go as quickly as you can to Inuzuri. Verify what happened there and return as quickly as you can. If I am still in council when you return, then wait for me there, but if council ends, I will be escorted back to the manor and I will stay under guard until you arrive.”_

_He is staring at me in disbelief._

_“You can’t do this,” he whispers, “You can’t…”_

_“Renji, there is no way around it. I can’t show weakness now or they might succeed in what they are doing.”_

_“You know you’re not up to this…and there’s no way in hell you should go there alone! Don’t do this, Byakuya!”_

_“I am cornered, Renji. I am out of options. I will not simply sit here and let them win. Now, please, do as I asked. Don’t make me start issuing orders. I can’t fight them and you too!”_

_He is furious, but he sees I won’t back down. _

_“Rikichi goes with you,” he says finally, “He’ll have returned by then. He’ll wait at the council doors and escort you everywhere you go.”_

_“Agreed,” I say softly, “Now go to Inuzuri. I’ll send for Hanatarou to attend me while you are gone. Don’t worry, I won’t let my guard down…but, Renji, don’t let yours down either. We’re most vulnerable when we separate. They know that.”_

_He nods. Then he pulls me into a cautious embrace. The comfort of it is definitely worth the pain it causes._

_“Be careful, Byakuya,” he says, his face close to mine._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_I realize shortly after Renji leaves just what I’ve gotten myself into. When Hanatarou arrives, he has to go to great lengths just to get me on my feet and able to walk without it being obvious how badly I was injured. The medication he finally resorts to will keep me on my feet through council, but I will have to sleep for a long time after. I know Renji was right in saying I shouldn’t be on my feet, but I was also right. Council would shred me if I showed weakness right now._

_I have Hanatarou and Rikichi at my side when I arrive at council. Exercising a loophole, Hanatarou is allowed to attend with me for medical reasons. I am vague about how I was injured, but someone on council will know everything. I want to see if I can figure out who._

_The other members are there, with the exception of Hitoshi, Orochi’s brother. Orochi’s reiatsu is exceptionally disturbed and when he sees me, he flies at me and has to be restrained._

_“Where is he, Byakuya!” he screams, trying to tear free, “Where is that murdering mongrel of yours! I’ll kill him, Byakuya! I swear it! I will kill him on sight!”_

_He is dragged from the room, still fighting and screaming._

_The rest of the council sits white-faced and silent. I take my place and Hanatarou sits at my side. No one says anything. Even Nori is uncharacteristically silent. I stare at them, waiting, then realizing they aren’t going to speak, I break the silence._

_“Will someone please explain what just happened?” I ask._

_There is a long silence, then Nori looks up at me, obviously unnerved. His expression is a mixture of disbelief and fear._

_“Byakuya,” he says softly, “Orochi’s brother, Hitoshi was murdered. He was beaten and his throat was slashed. We do not have full details, but…council is aware of the actions of Renji Abarai last night. We know he went out to avenge the attack on you. Then, he must have decided that Hitoshi was responsible and killed him, too.”_

_I am careful not to show my reaction. I know Renji went out, that he did confront the two who attacked me. But he didn’t kill them. He had them followed. Now they are dead and the one Renji sent, the one that could vouch for him leaving them alive…is dead. The attacks are linked by the slashed throats._

_“Does council have evidence that will provide cause to arrest Vice Captain Abarai?” I ask._

_“Not yet,” says Nori softly, “but it will arrive soon.”_

_I have to get to Renji first._

_“I request leave of council to await further developments I will retire to the Kuchiki manor to rest and be attended for my own injuries. Are there any objections?”_

_Nori studies the faces of the others._

_“Byakuya, in light of these developments, council requires that you accept the accompaniment of a council member. Hotaru will return to the Kuchiki manor with you.”_

_They have the right to request this._

_“Very well,” I say._

_As Hotaru moves towards me, I only have time for a few words to Hanatarou, who covers for me by leaning over me so they cannot see me speaking to him._

_“Send Rikichi to Renji and have Renji go to ground.”_

_He doesn’t respond to it, but I know he heard, when he excuses himself and leaves. Hotaru waits as I stand and she takes my arm. Her action indicates that council is aware of how badly I was injured. Who told them?_

_“Come, Cousin,” Hotaru says, without the usual flirtatious overtone, “You look as though you are about to collapse. I will see you home and then you should rest.”_

_It wasn’t her. But even so, could she be part of it? If she is, this is a ploy to gain easy access to me. If not, she is still dangerous._

_“Arigato,” I say, turning with her to leave._

_When we arrive at the manor, a hell butterfly is waiting. Renji is careful not to give away what I tried to do, but his words leave me cold inside._

_“Captain Kuchiki, the investigation in Inuzuri went as expected. I am proceeding as originally agreed. I will return to the Sereitei immediately.”_

_Hotaru is looking at me with a curious expression._

_“You will want to be there when he is taken into custody, won’t you?” she asked in a way so unlike her it unsettles me. _

_But the concern in her eyes is genuine and she doesn’t argue. She only takes my arm and walks with me as I go to the main gates of the Sereitei, to see to Renji’s surrender._


	6. Defining Love

_When Renji arrives at the main gate, I wait with a detachment of our division. A group of squad two stealth force are there, as well as the members of the council. He stops a short distance from me and removes his sheathed zanpakuto. I step forward to receive it._

_“Renji Abarai, you have been accused of the murders of Hitoshi Kuchiki, a squad six member and two of the peasant class of Inuzuri.”_

_“I understand the charges against me,” he says, offering his weapon._

_I take Zabimaru from his hand and slip it into the belt at my waist. A member of the stealth force steps forward._

_“Captain Kuchiki, the zanpakuto must be studied for possible evidence. Please, sir, if I may…”_

_“Of course,” I say, removing the weapon and handing it to him._

_“Captain Kuchiki,” the stealth force member continues, “as Renji Abarai is recognized by Central 46 as a member of your house, he has the right to review of his case by the noble house, as well as the option of being held in the clan detention center.”_

_Oruchi stares in my direction hatefully. I know better than to pursue council review for Renji or to let him set foot in the Kuchiki family detention center. He wouldn’t live through the first night…and they would tear him to pieces. Praying that he will not misunderstand, I respond in a cold, indifferent manner._

_“We will defer to the wisdom of the members of Central 46. There will be no involvement of the clan in this. Also…Vice Captain Abarai is ordered treated as a Captain Level Offender.”_

_Even Renji is surprised at this. It means that he could face the Sokyoku. But he was facing a standard death sentence anyway…and if treated as a high-ranked offender, he will be placed in the Repentance Center. It is a much safer place for him under the circumstances. There is another reason this may work in our favor, but it will only come into play if they succeed in getting a guilty verdict. I hope that it doesn’t come to that. It would push me into taking a very desperate gamble._

_“Captain Kuchiki, you realize…”_

_“I am aware of the facts of that choice,” I say shortly, “Please remove Vice Captain Abarai to the Repentance Center immediately.”_

_I meet Renji’s eyes for a moment and his are filled with trust. He knows I have a reason for what I’ve done and he silently tells me he will cooperate. I watch in wordlessly as he is led away, then I turn to Rikichi, highly aware that I am being carefully watched._

_“Rikichi, you are now acting vice captain. See that the offender always has one of our squad members on guard in the Repentance Center as well as the normal guards. One of our own was killed and this is a highly charged situation. Our squad members will be especially motivated to make certain there is no escape attempt.”_

_Rikichi nods and his eyes tell me that he understands what I am really doing. Others might, as well, but they cannot argue the logic of what I am doing, so there are no objections._

_There is a gentle touch on my arm and I turn to see Hotaru gazing up at me._

_“There is nothing more to do here, Byakuya,” she says softly, “Come, you need to rest now.”_

_I turn away, trying to ignore Orochi’s glowering stare. As we walk back to the manor, Hotaru keeps a hand rested on my arm._

_“Cousin,” she says as we walk, “Why didn’t you seek council review of the charges? You know that he would have avoided the death penalty altogether. Council has never handed down a death sentence.”_

_“They might have in this case,” I remind her, “We are talking about the murder of a councilor…and even if not, you know Orochi is aching to gain access to him. He wouldn’t have lived through the night.”_

_She nods._

_“You’re probably right…Still, you may have been unwise to have him classified as a high offender.”_

_“He is captain class,” I say, “despite his designation as a vice captain.”_

_“I sense something more, Byakuya.”_

_I respond with silence. I want to retain that slight advantage, just in case I need it._

_“I have had my belongings moved into the manor,” she says, ignoring my silence, “I will stay there until this is over. I don’t mean for it to be unpleasant, Cousin. We certainly don’t need any more unpleasantness.”_

_“No,” I say in agreement._

_I leave it at that. She continues to try to get me talking._

_“Byakuya, you know that even though the matters of the heirs and your life partnership have been put aside for now, you will still have to deal with them eventually.”_

_“I am aware,” I answer quietly._

_“You know I will oppose you.”_

_“Yes.”_

_She stops me just inside the manor gate._

_“Do you know why?” she asks._

_“You said why in council. You were very clear.”_

_She shakes her head._

_“I lied about my reasons,” she says, staring up at me._

_I stare back, not asking the obvious question._

_“Don’t you want to know why?” she asks finally._

_I cannot afford to offend her, so I say nothing. She presses forward._

_“Come now, Byakuya, you must be curious,” she says, edging closer._

_“Perhaps,” I say cryptically, “but now is not the time to discuss this. This day has been wearing.”_

_She nods._

_“Will I see you at dinner?” she asks._

_“I do not believe so. As you observed, I am badly in need of rest. I think that will be my priority.”_

_She smiles._

_“Then rest, Byakuya. I’ll have dinner brought to your private patio and we can eat there. That way, if you collapse, it is only a step from your bedroom.”_

_It is a dangerous game she is playing._

_“Very well, but please conduct yourself according to house rules,” I warn her, “Have my attendant wake me and when you arrive, enter the patio through the garden. We wouldn’t want this to turn into yet another scandal.”_

_“No,” she says, turning towards her room, “We don’t need that, do we, Cousin?”_

_She is going to be difficult to manage._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_I know Byakuya has something in mind. I just don’t know what. But I trust him. I trust him completely. Still, it is difficult having no use of spirit energy, of not even being able to feel his reiatsu. I’m cut off from everything here and I have to sit here looking at the Sokyoku. It took them a while to restore it after it was destroyed, but it is there now, visible in the distance. I know how Rukia felt when she was stuck in here._

_He was watching out for me when he had me sent here. Orochi looked like he wanted to kill me then and there. I think that’s why Byakuya didn’t want the clan to oversee the resolution of the charges against me. But now my life is in the hands of the members of Central 46. I wonder if order truly has been restored there…and how fair a trial I will receive._

_I am just beginning to really feel isolated when the door to the center opens and Rikichi steps in. The guard who opened the door locks it behind him and Rikichi approaches my cell._

_“What are you doing here?” I ask, “Who is with the captain?”_

_“The captain is well guarded,” he assures me, “and he has ordered that a squad six member be present to visually verify your presence here around the clock. He’s afraid for you, Renji. He really hoped you wouldn’t come back. He can’t come to you because he is closely watched, but he did express shock when he knew you were coming back. Why did you, Renji?”_

_“I know he wanted me to avoid capture, but then he would have been alone in this. I do have grounds on which to fight this…and I believe I will be freed. Besides, Byakuya, himself said that we are most vulnerable when we are separated, Rikichi. If I had run, he wouldn’t have known where I was, if I was safe. He wouldn’t have been able to reach me. He is at least able to reach me through you…although I don’t know how you can stand to be in here where the spirit energy is blocked. The regular guards just stay outside.”_

_“I know,” he replies softly, “but the others in the squad believe in you. You should know, though, that many thought Captain Kuchiki turned on you. I took them aside quietly and told them what the captain was doing. The men are in full support of both of you now. They are also volunteering to serve watches at the Kuchiki home. You and the captain are not alone, Renji.”_

_“Rikichi…I don’t know what we’d do without you. We could have had war break out in the squad if you hadn’t stepped in. Arigato.”_

_He smiles sadly through the bars._

_“I just wish we could get you out of here. We can’t, but at least we can keep you safe.”_

_“Thanks Rikichi.”_

_I turn away and lie down, trying to fall asleep. It is really hard to do. I miss the sounds of the babies. I miss the softness of our bed. I miss the weight of Byakuya’s body resting against mine, and the smell of cherry blossoms. At least I can see the moon and stars from here. As I try to fall asleep, I think back to all of those nights at the waterfall, where I rested against Byakuya and he told me about the movement of the moon and stars, the constellations, and the many myths and stories about them. I am able to conjure his voice well enough that it lulls me to sleep._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

#  _“Byakuya,” Hotaru’s voice issues from close beside my bed._

_Already she insists on breaking the rules. She sits down next to me, watching as I make an attempt at sitting up. She puts a hand on my arm to steady me. I look at her sternly and she withdraws it._

_“Cousin, have you no respect for rules? Boundaries?” I ask, glaring._

_“Have you?” she retorts with a sly smile._

_Whatever shock she felt at Hitoshi’s death, it seems to have faded. She is going back to her own normal state._

_“You know,” she says, ”You’re a fine one to talk to me about rules, Byakuya. You don’t seem to think that you have to follow them. Why should I?”_

_Sadly, that makes some sense to me._

_“I left the door open,” she says, pointing, “and it’s not like I made advances. I’m behaving.”_

_I almost laugh._

_“Come, Cousin, it’s beautiful in the garden. I don’t know who did all of this, but it is wonderful, Byakuya.”_

_“It was for our anniversary two nights ago,” I tell her, not certain why I want her to know, “Renji arranged for it…for me.”_

_She looks sad for but a moment, before quickly changing the subject._

_“It will be nice when you feel well enough to take walks with me. I get bored easily, Byakuya.”_

_Which explains why she’s not wed…_

_“I shall try to be acceptable company once my health improves,” I reply, glancing at her and encountering a knowing smile._

_We move out onto the patio where dinner has been laid out. She is only slightly quieter while she eats, but at least her table manners aren’t as poor as the rest of her behavior. We are about to go back into the house when a hell butterfly arrives with a message for both of us._

_“Lord Byakuya and Lady Hotaru, a special council has been scheduled for tomorrow at 9 AM. On agenda is the matter of the Kuchiki heirs and continued discussion of our clan leader’s fitness to rule. Council is reminded that rules regarding behavior at these discussions will be strictly enforced.”_

_Hotaru looks surprised and a bit angry._

_“I’m surprised at them. When we last spoke, we were planning to halt proceedings against you while Renji was tried for the murders. They didn’t even ask for my opinion on this. Byakuya, I think Orochi is going to move against you while you are injured and distracted. You know he wants you out. But, Cousin, you do have allies.”_

_“Like you?” I say with sarcasm, “Please, I don’t stand a chance. You said you oppose me.”_

_“No, Byakuya, I oppose your life partnership and the manner in which you had children. I never said I opposed your leadership. I sought only to have you answer for your actions. I would not vote for your removal from office. That would, most likely, put Orochi in charge.”_

_“Who else supports me?” I ask._

_“You have me, Sora, and Nori. You might regain Ryuu with work. Orochi, Shigeru, and Arisu are opposed and want you removed. So depending on the way Ryuu falls and what happens with Hitoshi’s seat on council, it could go either way, Byakuya.”_

_“What about my children?”_

_“We will find out tomorrow. You made an impact when you pointed out that you were discreet and that others had resorted to similar methods when unable to conceive…but it rankles a few, so we will vote in council tomorrow.”_

_“And my life partnership?”_

_“Only Nori supports you.”_

_“Nori?” I say, surprised, “I thought that…”_

_“It surprised us also. But having his vote is not enough. You are going to need to do a lot of convincing, Cousin.”_

_“I see,” I say softly, “Then may I begin with you?”_

_She smiles widely._

_“Do your worst, Cousin…but I won’t be easily convinced. I will listen with an open mind. Convince me that your partnership with Renji is worthy of our acceptance. Do that and I will support you.”_

_I stand and pull her up with me and I lead her down the forest pathway. The lights and flower petals are still as they were for my anniversary and she is enchanted by the sight of them. I watch her eyes soften at the beauty of it. It has grown dark, but she follows me without hesitation, her eyes alight with curiosity about what I plan to do. I bring her to the trees at the top of the waterfall. Blue light still glows within the waterfall, and the moon and stars are lovely. She stares at the enchanting setting and then back at me._

_“Renji planned all of this?” she asks, “He did this for you?”_

_“Yes, he did.”_

_“Why?”_

_I step in front of her and capture her chin, bringing her eyes to mine. She seems surprised at the familiarity, but she allows it._

_“Hotaru…have you ever been in love?” I ask_

_“Of course, Cousin!” she answers quickly, then she sees my eyes and falls silent._

_“Has the one you love ever done something like this for you?”_

_The answer is in her eyes._

_No._

_“Then you have yet to discover love. When it happens, you’ll feel a thousand sensations all at once…a thousand feelings. It is a beautiful thing, but you must first surrender to it. Once you open your heart to it, you will find something amazing. You will know the power of a lover’s smile, the way your heart skips at the sound of him saying your name. You will know the beauty of feeling the beat of his heart beneath your fingertips and the shiver you feel at the touch of his breath on your skin. It will leave you speechless. You will know in your heart that you would do anything for him. And on that day, you will come to understand what Renji and I share.”_

_She falls silent and is quiet as we slowly walk back to the manor. We stop on my patio and look up at the stars one last time._

_“Love is not a trifle or a plaything, Hotaru,” I tell her softly, “It is precious. And when you feel it, you know it. It wraps itself around you and it will not let go. It will not release its hold on you. And nothing can stop it…no one’s hatred…no intolerance…and no simple act of council. Even if it means the kenseiken, I will love Renji Abarai and no other. I hope someday you will know love like this, Hotaru.”_

_She stares at me with a stunned, speechless gaze._

_I turn and leave her alone on the patio, closing the doors softly behind me._


	7. Seeking Love

_“Now show him the charm of the Rukon People!”_

_I jump awake, uncertain if I have cried out or if it was only in my mind. The sound of footsteps approaching tells me it must have been real. Hotaru bursts into the room with her zanpakuto drawn. My frightened attendant is a step behind her. They see that I am alone and Hotaru turns back to the attendant._

_“It was only a nightmare. Please go make some tea for us. I will tend to my cousin.”_

_She approaches warily, sliding her zanpakuto back into its sheath._

_“Do you always sleep with your sword in hand?” I ask, my voice laced with sarcasm._

_“Do you always wield sarcasm like a shield?” she asks, with equivalent sarcasm._

_She sits down on the edge of the bed, studying me carefully. Her chest heaves softly from the rush of adrenaline and there is a blush on her cheeks._

_“Are you all right, Byakuya?” she asks me._

_“I am fine. It was only a dream,” I reply quietly, looking up at her, “You needn’t trouble yourself, Hotaru. I will be fine now.”_

_“Nonsense, Cousin,” she chides me, “You are not the only one who suffers from nightmares. It may help to talk about it.”_

_“I only speak of such things with Renji,” I tell her in a firm, but not harsh tone._

_“So Renji is one who calms your fears,” she replies, her eyes thoughtful._

_“That, and more,” I assure her._

_My attendant arrives with the tea and leaves it next to Hotaru. With a cautious glance, she retreats and leaves us alone. Hotaru picks up her cup and takes a drink. She studies me quietly._

_“You miss him a great deal, right now, don’t you, Byakuya? Why not just go to the Repentance Center? You could at least talk to him there.”_

_I feel a chill inside. I look out the large doors into the garden for a moment._

_“Hotaru, we are under heavy scrutiny. I don’t want to make things worse for him. Despite my desire for his presence at this difficult time, I have no choice but to stay away. It would only make things more difficult if I went there…for Renji and for me.”_

_“So,” she says, studying me, “you sacrifice the support you need from him right now, because you fear that you might endanger him.”_

_“What tells you that my need for Renji is…so great?” I ask softly._

_She looks surprised._

_“Why Cousin, don’t you know? You cried out his name. You called for him. That is what brought me running. Please, Byakuya, tell me what made you cry out like that. I really do want to help.”_

_Strangely, I find myself wanting to believe her._

_“It was a dream…that is all,” I reply, looking away._

_She contemplates me for a moment. Then she says something unexpected._

_“You make me want to believe that true love really exists,” she says, touching my face, “You were right when you said I have never experienced it…but I know what I see. You are very convincing, Cousin. Because when I look at you…when you talk about Renji, you are not expressing defiance or any desire to break the rules. There is a reverence, a respect that you have for the definition of love. It is no wonder you became so incensed when I spoke so rudely about your relationship with Renji in council. It must have hurt you to hear your love for Renji treated in such a degrading manner. I am sorry. I am very cynical about love, myself. What you heard was less about you and more about my own experiences with it.”_

_“Has love been so unkind to you, Hotaru?” I ask softly._

_She withdraws her hand and is silent for a moment._

_“We are nobles, Byakuya. And I am female. My parents raised me to believe that my mission in life was to protect the purity of the family bloodline. I am to look for love within boundaries. The problem is that there is no one within those boundaries who makes me feel the way you feel about Renji. I don’t want to simply be married off, but I grew resigned over the years that I can’t avoid that fate. I thought that meant that love was a lie people told themselves to legitimate marriage. I thought that because that is what I saw happen to my mother and my sister. They married out of duty and for position. I am expected to do the same…”_

_“And yet, Hotaru, you have waited all of these years, and while you have played at falling in love, you have never surrendered to it. You simply haven’t met the right person. For all of your posturing, all of your outspoken behavior, you are one who longs for true love. You continue somehow to secretly long for it and seek it.”_

_She looks into my eyes in sudden realization. I smile._

_“Wanting to find love is not an act of defiance, Hotaru. It is the only honest way to pay respect to what love truly is. And it is worth the wait…and it is worth the price, even if the price is that you will lose the one you love too soon.”_

_“Like when you lost Hisana,” she says softly._

_“Yes. And now I may lose Renji as well. But it is worth it to have given my heart to him. Nothing can take away what I feel for him…not even having him taken from me forcibly like this.”_

_“Do you hate us for what we are doing, Byakuya?” she asks._

_“I hate what is being done…but I have a duty to protect this family. I will honor it.”_

_The tea is gone and my body aches for sleep. Hotaru appears to notice and she leans forward, kissing me lightly on the cheek._

_“You must get some sleep now, Byakuya. We must be prepared for council in the morning.”_

_But even after she leaves, I cannot sleep. I ache too much for Renji’s presence. And I fear the return of the nightmares if I should close my eyes, so I leave the manor to walk the forest trail again. I return to the waterfall and kneel beneath the cherry trees, watching the gradual motion of the stars across the night sky. They have begun to lull me to sleep beneath the branches when I feel a strong reiatsu approaching. I rise and turn to face Orochi as he appears on the forest path behind me. _

_“Why have you come here?” I ask, meeting his angry gaze._

_“I want you to tell me why, Byakuya. I want to know why you had Renji kill Hitoshi. Is your hatred for me so great?”_

_I look more closely. He is unkempt and smells of alcohol. His reiatsu is heavily disturbed. He is obviously grieving. But he is dangerous._

_“Orochi…Renji did not kill anyone.”_

_“Don’t lie to me, Byakuya. I know you hate me. You knew I wanted to be clan leader, that I was going to see you lost your title…so you attacked him to get to me.”_

_“You are obviously overwrought and mad with grief, Orochi. You have also been drinking. You need to leave. Whatever you want to discuss with me, we can discuss when you are rested and sober.”_

_I start to walk past him to return home. As I pass him, he suddenly draws his sword and swings it at me, screaming in anger. I turn, ready to flash step away, but a sword crosses his, stopping it. Hotaru faces Orochi, her eyes flaring._

_“Orochi!” she says ferociously, “You need to leave these grounds before we have you forcibly removed! Go!”_

_His eyes flare dangerously, but he turns away and leaves. Hotaru steps closer. She looks more closely at me and her eyes fill with concern. I look down to see what she noticed and encounter blood trickling down my arm. She hisses discontentedly and moves closer, studying the wound in the moonlight._

_“It isn’t serious,” I tell her._

_“It could have been,” she says, her voice trembling, “Byakuya, you could have killed him in an the blink of an eye…without a sword. Why didn’t you defend yourself when he attacked you?”_

_“Obviously, it was unnecessary. Your sword was enough to stop him.”_

_She looks incredulous._

_“He is your rival and he came onto your land in the dead of night and attacked you. You could have killed him and it would have been self-defense.”_

_“He was obviously mad with grief and not in control. I would never take advantage of anyone in that state.”_

_She stares at me for a long time in the darkness and I can see that she is shaking._

_“Are you cold?” I ask quietly, “We should return to the manor.”_

_“I am not cold,” she snaps, “You scared me, Byakuya. I thought you were going to let him kill you!”_

_“That blow would never have landed, even without your intervention. I only hesitated because I had to be sure I didn’t get in the way of your sword,” I explain, “I assure you, I have no death wish.”_

_“If that is true, then what were you doing out here alone? After being abducted out here once, shouldn’t you be more cautious?” she asks sharply, “You haven’t even fully recovered. What were you doing out here alone in the middle of the night?”_

_“I often walk at night…sometimes with Renji. It helps me fall asleep. I could not sleep, so I walked out here to clear my mind.”_

_“Well you could have had it cleared permanently. Come back to the house. I’m sure the household staff can prepare a sleep aid for you.”_

_“I need a clear head. I cannot drug myself to sleep.”_

_“You are impossible!” she snaps, ”I don’t know how Renji puts up with you. If it were me, I’d kill you myself.”_

_“He’s been tempted a few times,” I assure her, almost smiling._

_“You know,” she says, her reiatsu flaring, “I believe that!”_

_She whirls and starts back towards the manor. Smiling now, I turn to follow._

_ _ _

Dark eyes watched as the two started back down the trail to the manor. He had watched them for days, carefully observing. Hotaru was getting too close to Byakuya. He had hoped to use her presence to isolate Byakuya, to make him weaker…easier to control. And when the time came, easier to subdue. It was going to be more difficult this time.

His plan was an exciting one and it was all going the way it was supposed to. His attack on Byakuya had done the work of provoking Abarai into finding the poorly hidden Rukon rats and he had cleverly used the situation to set the mongrel up to be charged with murder. The beating had been unpalatable, as had the actual killings, but he had enjoyed watching his cousin fight the Rukon rats as they attacked him sexually. Byakuya had given them a good fight, even bound as he had been. He almost gave in to the temptation after they left, but he could wait. Renji Abarai was still alive. As long as Byakuya’s lover lived, there was a threat.

He smiled to himself. Once the results of the tests on Abarai’s zanpakuto came back, there would be evidence linking him to the killings. He had made sure of it. Now it was just a matter of time. The rest was simple. Set Abarai up as the killer…Then he would make Byakuya disappear and set it up to look as though Abarai escaped and murdered his own noble lover. It was quite the tragedy, but in light of his cousin’s choice to love the unworthy mongrel, it was warranted. Once Abarai was gone and Byakuya was assumed dead, he would have his beautiful cousin all to himself. He would personally punish Byakuya for mixing with the Rukon people and then enjoy him in a leisurely fashion. He would have to kill Byakuya eventually, but everyone would think he was already dead. His plan had all of the elements he loved…Love, lies, betrayal, vengeance, and danger.

But there was the matter of Hotaru that nagged at him. She needed to be dealt with before she became any more of a problem. But it had to look like an accident unrelated to the killings. He pondered the idea carefully as he followed the two back along the forest path to the Kuchiki manor.


	8. On Zabimaru's Blade

_I sit in council and I try to remain focused as the agenda is read and as my fate is tossed around, but the truth is that my heart is elsewhere, I’ve barely slept, and I’ve hardly eaten in the past several days. The mood is subdued in light of Hitoshi’s death. Oroshi sits stone-faced and barely says a word. The first item on the agenda is the discussion about the Kuchiki heirs._

_“So let me recap the positions on this and put it to a vote. On the pro side, allowances had already been made for his children with Hisana. One might argue that this is better because the children have two noble bloodlines. In addition, it was successfully argued that the measures taken do not go beyond the bounds of any parents unable to conceive. Plus Renji Abarai is a captain level soul reaper. Even with his standing as a peasant, he has strong markers for power. Finally, Lord Byakuya has promised to treat the information regarding the parentage of the heirs with extreme discretion. On the con side, we do have a solemn duty to protect the purity of the Kuchiki bloodline. And secondly, there was concern that the details of the heirs’ conception could bring embarrassment if brought to light. Let us put this to a vote. Members amenable to accepting the registration of these heirs?”_

_Nori, Ryuu, Shigeru, Sora, Hotaru and myself._

_“Opposed?”_

_Orochi with Hitoshi’s proxy and Arisu._

_“Very well, the registration of the Kuchiki heirs Takeshi and Chisaki Kuchiki is accepted and approved by council.”_

_One step forward._

_“The second matter on the agenda…on the subject of the life partnership of Lord Byakuya and Renji Abarai. Council had assigned a member to research the nature of said relationship and to report on the questions…First, is said union a violation of clan rules? If so, is the application of the rule fair and just in light of the rule’s intent? Finally, should the council issue censure or punishment for any infraction related to this union? Hotaru?”_

_I freeze for a moment. I knew I was being watched…I was aware council would want her report…but I was not aware of her exact agenda. She was sent to study the nature of my partnership. Now I have to hope she not only understood, but that I persuaded her. She stands and she is smiling._

_“I researched the nature of the registered partnership with three questions in mind. First, what is the nature of the relationship in question? Second, does this relationship constitute a breach of family code and is the code a fair bar of measurement? Finally, is the partnership in question beneficial or detrimental to the clan. To the first question…The relationship between Lord Byakuya and Renji Abarai is a serious and committed one on both parts, evidenced by overt signs of affection, a positive interdependence, and the presence of great amounts of affection between them. They are very devoted to and protective of each other. To the second question…Council has determined that while this relationship does violate strict clan code, the code is based on the ability of the couple to produce heirs. As we accepted heirs born of this union, we must give positive weight to the parents that bore them. To the last question…”_

_She directs her gaze at me and I feel a shiver of anticipation. She seemed to understand, but will she support me?_

_“The relationship between Lord Byakuya is a balanced and loving union. I do not feel that there was any attempt to defy family rules. I would also remind council that often matters of the heart cause us to take a path other than the one planned for us. I truly believe that, despite the fact that this relationship is questionable in relation to the rules, it provides Lord Byakuya with the things he most needs to be a strong leader…Positive social connections, balanced support, and a positive moral compass to guide decisions.”_

_I stare in disbelief. She supported me. But now comes the difficult part._

_“Now, before we vote, I shall…”_

_“Wait…” says Orochi, coming to his feet and staring at me, “I feel that more questions need answering. I do not feel council should address this issue while Renji Abarai is being investigated for murder. I ask council to delay vote on this until after the charges have been brought and it has been determined whether or not Hitoshi was murdered by Abarai.”_

_The council room is silent for a moment._

_“All in favor of holding the vote until after guilt or innocence is determined?”_

_All are in favor. None are opposed. _

_“The question is shelved. The final item on agenda. Shall the council punish or remove Lord Byakuya from office in light of issues related to current leadership. Council has agreed to hold this decision as well until after guilt or innocence is determined. The agenda has been met. Council is dismissed.”_

_Hotaru joins me and we start back towards the manor. She is very quiet and she has a concerned look in her eye. I know she realizes the strain this is putting on me and judging by the change in her behavior, she seems sympathetic._

_“Hotaru,” I say, finally breaking the silence between us, “ I want to thank you for supporting me in council. Without you, they might have denied registration of the heirs and that would have been difficult to me for accept.”_

_She smiles._

_“You had plenty of support without me, Byakuya. That isn’t the issue that is causing the council the most difficulty. Most of them were actually just relieved that you made heirs at all. You seem to have put it off long enough. If being with Renji made you amenable to conceiving heirs as promised, that is a good thing, right?”_

_I smile back at her._

_“Yes,” I reply softly, “I imagine that is true.”_

_I watch her in silence for a moment._

_“Hotaru,” I say finally, “I have to say, your behavior in council today was…surprisingly different, in a good way.”_

_She laughs, a light and joyous sound._

_“It’s you, Cousin. You were the one who said…that the reason I am the way I am is because I am seeking love…isn’t that right?”_

_“I had no idea you would take my words to heart. I am grateful.”_

_“I know it is a bother having me invade your home and subject you to council scrutiny like this…”_

_“I don’t blame you for that,” I tell her quickly, “You are just making sure I comply with the rules. I cannot complain about that.”_

_“But you know that I came with my own agenda, Cousin,” she admits, gazing up at me._

_“Don’t we all?” I ask calmly, “I won’t hold your agenda against you, Hotaru.”_

_“Well, I think you should. You see, when I came to the manor, I had preconceived notions about what I would find. I honestly didn’t believe you could really be so in love with Renji Abarai. I came with the intention of testing you…but you knew that, didn’t you?”_

_“Hotaru, you test everyone around you. Why should I expect different treatment?”_

_Her smile widens._

_“Cousin, did you just make a joke?”_

_I shrug._

_“It has been known to happen. Renji says that…” I trail off._

_She puts a hand on my arm and stops me from walking._

_“Cousin…I really think you need to go see Renji. Council has shelved questions for now. I don’t see why you shouldn’t go to him. I was talking to Sora and Shigeru during the break, and they agreed that you look worn. Sora said that a visit might help you sleep through the night. I know you can’t continue to push yourself without proper food and rest.”_

_I consider her words, then start walking again. She walks alongside quietly._

_“The only thing that will help me sleep is having Renji exonerated and released. While I wait for that, I will simply get by as best I can.”_

_We reach the manor and Hotaru goes to change clothes and to rest. I walk alone to the waterfall and sit beneath the trees, breathing the sweetness of cherry blossoms and watching the clouds. I drift off for a few minutes._

_“Now show him the charm of the Rukon people…”_

_I jump awake. Hotaru is beside me, a look of concern in her eyes._

_“Byakuya…”_

_“I am fine…” I tell her, turning away, “I just don’t sleep well without Renji here. That’s hardly a surprise under the circumstances.”_

_“Byakuya, I am not blind. You are about as far from fine as a person can be. Please listen to me. Let’s go back to the manor and you can have your attendant draw you a hot bath and prepare something to help you sleep.”_

_“I cannot do that.”_

_“Well you have to do something!” she insists, “You simply cannot continue pushing on like this. You’re barely functioning, Cousin.”_

_“What do you want from me, Hotaru?” I sigh, “What will make you stop?”_

_She sits down next to me and kisses me on the cheek._

_“I just want you to feel better. You just seem so…I don’t know…so sad, Byakuya. I hate seeing you this way.”_

_“My apologies for not being better company.”_

_“You are fine company…but you are in pain…and not just from the beating you took. It’s more than that. I see that in your eyes, Cousin.”_

_“I told you that I am fine.”_

_“Bullshit,” she says, looking me straight in the eyes…she’s so like Renji sometimes, “I never saw anyone less fine.”_

_But she goes silent and we sit, staring out over the falling water, into the blue sky and soft clouds. Some time later, we return to the manor. A hell butterfly arrives as we enter. It is a message from Central 46_

_._

_“Captain Kuchiki, you are hereby notified of the finding of evidence on the weapon, Zabimaru. Blood evidence supports accusations of murder on all four counts. Central 46 has issued the following statement. Based on forensic evidence, Renji Abarai is found guilty of the four murders and will be executed by Sokyoku in thirty days.”_

_My heart freezes. Hotaru places a hand on my arm and says something, but I cannot understand._

_Found…guilty?_

_Execution in thirty days?_

_“But he didn’t do this…I know he didn’t. So how can this be?” I whisper._

_Worn by shock and lack of sleep, I slide down the wall and bury my face in my arms. I don’t care who might see. Sometimes grief is something you just have to surrender to. And to be alone with this kind of grief is overwhelming. But I am not alone. There are hands touching my face…a voice calling my name. I’m too weary to respond, so I let my head drop onto her shoulder and simply allow the tears to fall._

_I don’t know how long we remain that way, but at some point, I recover enough for her to bring me to my feet. I retire to my room and on Hotaru’s order, my attendant brings tea. I already know as I take the first sip what they’ve put into it. It does send me into sleep, but I only awake in terror sometime later, tormented by the weight of what is happening. Hotaru refuses to leave my side. She sits on the bed next to me, holding me close. I hear her voice even though the words just cannot reach me. I fall asleep, leaning against her, and when I jump awake again, night has fallen._

_Hotaru pulls me to my feet and tells me to follow her. Still dazed, I allow her to place a cloak around my shoulders and lead me out into the darkness. I have no idea where she is taking me, until the Repentance Center rises up before me. I start to turn back, but she blocks my way._

_“Byakuya, you need to go see him,” she says, her hand on my arm, “You have to…if not for yourself, then do this for Renji. He has to be devastated. Come…I’ve made arrangements. No one will know you are there. That is why we are cloaked. Come, Byakuya, we are going to see Renji.”_

_I follow her to the Repentance Center and we find Rikichi waiting near the guardpost. Hotaru steps forward._

_“Council wishes to inspect the condition of the prisoner, Renji Abarai,” she tells him._

_Rikichi is aware of my presence beneath the cloak, but the other guards are unaware, because Hotaru has been careful to mask my reiatsu. Rikichi bows and leads us past the guards and into the Center. He unlocks the door and places the cell door key into my hands. He and Hotaru wait outside as I enter the Repentance Center and climb the stairs to Renji’s cell. My footsteps are nearly silent on the stairs…and because of the lack of reiatsu here, he doesn’t sense my approach. I reach the cell and I stand for a moment, looking in at him. He is leaned against the far wall, staring out at the moon and stars. I hear his voice. He is softly repeating one of the stories I told him about Orion the hunter. He becomes aware of the cloaked figure outside of his cell and falls silent. He waits for me to move or speak. There is a long silence. Finally, he looks up at me and speaks._

_“Who are you? Why are you here?”_

_My heart pounding, I take out the key and wordlessly unlock and enter his cell. He rises and steps toward me. I wait, unmoving beside the cell door. When he reaches me, I do not move, but wait as he takes hold of the hood and pulls it back. His eyes widen in surprise._

_“Byakuya?”_

_I cannot answer, but I pull the cloak off of my shoulders and let it drop to the floor. Renji pulls me close and I let my head drop onto his shoulder._

_“It wasn’t safe for you to come here. You know the council is watching your every move, Byakuya,” he tells me, “but I am glad you came.”_

_He takes my face in his hands and kisses me._

_“I had to. Renji…there’s something so wrong in all of this!”_

_“Byakuya, something strange is going on. I know there can’t have been evidence on Zabimaru!”_

_“What?” I ask quickly, “What do you mean?”_

_“Byakuya…I didn’t even have Zabimaru with me when I confronted those men! I left Zabimaru at your bedside. I beat those guys with my bare hands. I didn’t even have a weapon. Someone must have found those guys later and slit their throats. Someone tampered with my weapon!”_

_My mind spins as I struggle to grasp what he is saying._

_“Byakuya,” he says, his hands gripping my arms, “I’m being set up! I didn’t have Zabimaru with me. I swear it!”_

_“Renji…think carefully, did anyone see you put Zabimaru down in my room?”_

_He stares at me and we both know the answer._

_“Michi!” he whispers._


	9. Escape

Outside the Repentance Center, Hotaru studied the youth who stood quietly next to her, guarding the entrance to the Repentance Center. He was almost as tall as she and he had black wavy hair and a look that suggested that the boy in him had only recently been left behind…but he did evidence strength. It was in the firm lines of his body and the strong look in his eye. He had lovely brown eyes that Hotaru kept finding herself drawn to. Bored with standing in silence, she tried to get him talking.

“I’ve seen you with the Byakuya at council before,” she said.

He turned his head so he could see her without being distracted from his guard duty.

“Yes…” he answered, “I remember you. You’re Miss Hotaru Kuchiki.”

“Yes,” she replied, “and you are?”

“Rikichi, third seat in the 6th Division.”

“That’s right…I’ve heard about you. I heard that you have achieved Ban Kai…and that Byakuya tried to promote you and you wouldn’t leave his division.”

“Then you heard correctly,” he said softly, “I won’t ever leave the 6th division.”

She smiled and Rikichi blinked.

“Tell me, Rikichi,” she said, “What is it about my cousin that makes his men so devoted to him?”

“Captain Kuchiki and Vice Captain Abarai are very strong leaders. They help all of us to work together and to grow as strong as we can. That is why we follow them. That is why we would do anything to protect them.”

“Well,” she said, admiring his friendly face, his confident demeanor, “You seem very capable, Rikichi. I see why Byakuya values you so.”

Suddenly, there was a small noise near the bridge. Rikichi stepped forward, looking into the darkness. It seemed to have come from near the edge of Sokyoku hill. They walked together to the area where it seemed to come from, then separated to walk along the rim of the cliff, looking down into the darkness.

“Well, I don’t see what made that sound,” Rikichi said softly, “Let’s head back.”

They turned to return to the Repentance Center. All at once, a dark form flew through the air heading toward Hotaru. She sensed it a moment too late and was thrown off balance as she drew her zanpakuto. The dark creature caught hold of her and dragged her over the edge of the cliff. Suddenly, the ground beneath her disappeared and Hotaru screamed as she began to fall.

“Kassou, Hiwashi Ko!”

In mid fall, Hotaru felt something appear beneath her and strong arms grabbed her and pulled her close.

“Hang on!” Rikichi hissed sharply, “They’re not going to get away with this!”

Hotaru realized suddenly that she was riding on the back of a large brown eagle, and that Rikichi was the one whose quick action had saved her. As the eagle turned and dipped, she clung to Rikichi, staring into the darkness ahead of them where the dark creature that had attacked her was fleeing. A sudden flash of light ahead of them caused Rikichi to gasp and the eagle banked sharply, just missing being struck by the dark thing’s attack. They shot forward again, and Hotaru found herself tightening her hands on Rikichi. At his command, a flash of energy shot from the eagle’s beak and barely missed striking the creature. The return blast took Rikichi by surprise and the eagle form shook madly as light flashed around them.

“Hold onto me!” cried Rikichi.

He turned the battered eagle back towards the Repentance Center. The Shikai form flashed and shook dangerously under them. As it reached the top of the cliff, the form gave way, spilling them onto Sokyoku Hill and sending them tumbling head over heels, tossing up dirt and rocks. Hotaru ended up in a breathless heap perched on top of a madly blushing Rikichi. He quickly pulled free of her and helped her to her feet.

“I’m sorry about that,” he said, brushing the dust from her cloak, “I couldn’t avoid that last burst. It happened too fast. Are you all right?”

He gave yelp of surprise as she took hold of him and kissed him on the cheek. Now, his face was completely flushed and he seemed to have lost the ability to speak. Hotaru, on the other hand, was happy, if not eager to fill the silence.

“Rikichi, you were amazing! You…you acted so quickly. And I didn’t know you had a special ability like that!”

“I…it was nothing, Miss Kuchiki,” he stammered, “I couldn’t let you fall.”

Hotaru laughed.

“Rikichi, please don’t call me that. Just call me Hotaru.”

“Okay,” he agreed, smiling back, “Hotaru.”

She glanced back at the Repentance Center.

“We’d better get back and watch for Byakuya,” she said, placing a hand on Rikichi’s arm.

Still blushing, Rikichi started back toward the Repentance Center. As they reached the doors, a hooded figure approached them, accompanied by two others. Looking closer, Hotaru recognized him.

“Oh, what are you doing here?”

They didn’t see the small implement in his hand until it was too late. It flashed suddenly, and Rikichi and Hotaru dropped to the ground, stunned. The cloaked man dragged the two inside the center and locked the door behind him.

XXXXXXXXXX

_I can tell the moment that I pull back the hood that Byakuya is in a bad way. His skin is even more pale than usual and I can feel him tremble softly under my hands. The past few days have been really hard for him. I should have been there to help him. Instead, I was stuck in here, waiting as someone set me up to be convicted of murder. But there is hope…It’s just that we have to get to Michi before…_

_“Byakuya, you have to get to Michi quickly…before you can go to Central 46. If the one who set this up finds out what Michi knows, his family could face great danger!”_

_“No!” he exclaims suddenly, “Renji, I have to get my hands on Zabimaru! The reiatsu traces on the weapon! Even if they are masked, I can track them! I can find the killer!”_

_But now I’m worried._

_“Byakuya…you can’t chase this guy down on your own…You are not up to this. You know you’re not!”_

_“Renji, I finally have a way to find the one who did this, to end the nightmares and to get you out of here! Nothing is going to keep me from doing that!”_

_“Bya, you need help. Please don’t go alone. Take Rikichi…or someone. Don’t go alone.”_

_He nods and we embrace. He gives me a last warm kiss and turns to go. As he reaches the cell door, he turns back for a moment. _

_“I won’t let you be executed, Renji, no matter what happens. Please trust me. I won’t let it happen.”_

_I nod._

_“I trust you, Byakuya. Just please…hurry to Michi. I don’t want anything to happen to him!”_

_Suddenly, we hear footsteps approaching. At first, I think it must be Rikichi. Then, I see that the person outside my cell wears a different type of cloak and his face is covered so all that I can see is a bit of black hair and dark eyes. Byakuya gasps and a chill goes through me. Byakuya said that the one who abducted him was disguised this way. Suddenly, I know with certainty…this is the one who set me up…but why is he here?_

_“Byakuya Kuchiki…Renji Abarai…”_

_The voice is obscured. I can’t tell which council member it is._

_“Who are you? Are you the one who did this? Why are you doing this?”_

_“Silence, mongrel!”_

_He removes something from the folds of his clothes. Byakuya has drawn his zanpakuto, but it won’t release here because all spirit energy is sealed away in here. That also means that Byakuya can’t read the guy’s reiatsu._

_“Put your weapon on the ground,” he warns Byakuya, “I have friends at the bottom of the stairs that are holding knives to the throats of Hotaru and Rikichi. The two of you will come with me or I will kill the two of them.”_

_“Wait,” I say, “You set me up and now you’re helping me escape? What game are you playing?”_

_“This is no game, mongrel…and you would do well to remember your place! Drop your weapon, Byakuya.”_

_Byakuya has not dropped his sword. He is gripping it tightly, his expression one of fury._

_“Don’t even think about it, Cousin,” the man warns Byakuya, “If you want your subordinates to live, drop your weapon and come with me.”_

_Byakuya holds on to his sword for a moment longer, then he releases it and it drops to the floor. The cloaked man quickly puts bindings on Byakuya that seal away his spirit energy. He repeats this with me. He binds our hands tightly and then has the two of us walk in front of him and we descend the stairs. Two more men are at the bottom of the stairs They have tied up Hotaru and Rikichi. Hotaru is unconscious, but I think that Rikichi just moved._

_“Bring them,” he orders, “They saw me. I can’t leave them behind. I can figure out what to do with them later.”_

_They force us out the door and I see two guards approaching. The guards reach us and see me._

_“Halt!” they shout._

_Our captor raises his zanpakuto and there is a flash of bright power that strikes the guards and they fall. But when he released his zanpakuto, Byakuya moved so that the light from the weapon passed through his bonds. He has his hands free, now and he takes hold of our captor’s weapon and turns, throwing the man off balance._

_“Damn you, Byakuya!” he yells and tries to pull the weapon away, but Byakuya has a death grip on it and now he kicks out with his leg, taking them both to the ground._

_I take the opportunity to turn and strike the nearest guy with my bound hands. He drops Rikichi and barrels towards me. I sidestep and trip him, sending him tumbling away. I am at Rikichi’s side in an instant and we free each other. Together, we attack the two who are helping our captor. As we fight them, Hotaru begins to regain consciousness._

_Byakuya is still struggling with our captor. The man has taken hold of Byakuya and is trying to force him to the ground. Damn! If only our spirit energy wasn’t sealed away we could blast them with some kido! _

_“You’re going to die for this, Cousin,” the man says in a growl._

_Then he fires a kido spell point blank into Byakuya. There is a heavy flash of light and Byakuya is thrown backwards. He lands roughly and the man jumps up and takes hold of him. There is a dark mass forming in the air next to him. As Rikichi and I race forward, the shape becomes more solid and continues to hover next to the man. He grabs Byakuya, who is still stunned from the kido blast, and drags him onto the dark thing. It rises into the air. I run at them, forgetting all caution and as I reach the edge of the cliff, I jump without hesitation. One moment, I am suspended in air and the next, I am falling. I land hard in front of them and then freeze as the man brings his sword to Byakuya’s throat._

_“Don’t move, mongrel, or my Cousin dies!”_

_Lights are approaching Sokyoku hill. Help is coming._

_“I’m not ready for the final act yet,” our captor says, banking and turning back toward Sokyoku hill, “I guess I’ll have to come back for you two later.”_

_As we reach it, he gives Byakuya a hard shove, sending him tumbling off the edge and onto the ground below. I leap off to follow and the man turns back and speeds to where Hotaru still lies recovering. He grabs her and speeds away as the lights grow closer. Rikichi’s eagle soars after them. More guards are approaching. I reach Byakuya and lift him. He is still unconscious from being hit by the kido spell. I know I have like ten seconds to figure out what to do. Byakuya stirs softly._

_“Renji Abarai…do not move!” says a guard._

_“I won’t,” I assure him, “but you need to get a relief team. Captain Kuchiki has been injured.”_

_The guards approach with their weapons ready._

_“Look,” I tell them, “I wasn’t trying to escape. Some guys tried to take the captain and I was just trying to protect him.”_

_“Back away from the captain,” he orders me._

_“I won’t leave him until the relief team arrives. Please, just let me stay with my captain. I give you my word, I won’t try to resist.”_

_The guard studies me for a moment, then nods._

_“All right, you can stay with him until they get here…but do not try to escape.”_

_I hold Byakuya close, trying to bring him to wakefulness._

_“Byakuya, come on,” I urge him, shaking him gently, “They think I tried to escape. Come on, wake up. I need you to tell them what is going on.”_

_“Ren..Renji,” he moans softly._

_“That’s right,” I tell him, “I’m right here. Wake up. For kami’s sake, you need to help me out here!”_

_He sits up slowly, still leaning heavily against me. Healers arrive and they begin to see to his wounds. The watch commander approaches._

_“Captain Kuchiki, can you tell me what happened? How did Vice Captain Abarai get out here?”_

_Byakuya still looks a bit dazed, but he is quick to answer._

_“We were attacked as I visited Vice Captain Abarai and our captor brought us out here. Renji did not try to escape…and when we were attacked, he defended me. Watch Commander, Renji and I must be taken to Central 46 immediately. I have information that will clear Renji of the charges against him.”_

_The watch commander nods._

_“Yes sir, we’ll take you there right now…but rules dictate that we must bind Renji’s arms. I’m sorry, but until you prove he is innocent, we must take precautions.”_

_Byakuya nods in assent. He looks around as the guards bind my hands and then he looks up at me._

_“Renji,” he says in a worried tone, “Where are Hotaru and Rikichi?”_


	10. The Clan Leader's Privilege

Rikichi's eagle form soared after the dark form ahead of him. He poured enough spirit energy into the form so that he could stay close to them, while conserving some power in case the need arose for his Ban Kai. He had only been training with Ban Kai for about six months, so he was far from fully proficient in its use, but Renji had worked extensively with him and Rikichi was confident that if the need arose, he would be able to control it.

The dark shape ahead of him banked and swerved into some clouds. Without hesitation, Rikichi followed, careful to keep his senses extended in case the one he followed should turn or try releasing an attack. As it turned out, he did both. Rikichi saw the dark shape spin back in his direction, firing reiatsu and bearing down on him so fast there wasn't time to get out of the way. The dark form struck the eagle's wing, sending him spinning out of control. It took him a few seconds to recover. As he did, he saw the dark form disappearing into the clouds again and turned in that direction, wishing he could fire at them, but not wanting to hurt Miss Kuchiki.

As he followed the retreating form, he thought about his captain and vice captain. They would not be able to follow him, so he knew he had to find a way to stop the one who had taken Captain Kuchiki's cousin. The man had already tried to kill her by making her fall off a cliff. Rikichi knew that if he did not save her now, the man would likely kill her. She was a very beautiful lady…and she had been kind to him. He didn't want her to be hurt. And he wasn't going to be able to catch them if he just followed. Gathering his spirit energy, he sent the eagle form into Ban Kai.

"Ban Kai, Hiwashi Tenrei Hishou!"

The dark eagle suddenly turned golden with fire and shot forward, gaining on the retreating man and his captive. The man turned and fired a kido spell, but the golden fire eagle deflected it easily and quickly closed the distance between them.

"You are a troubling little pest, aren't you?" the man said haughtily, raising a hand and sending a kido blast towards Rikichi.

Rikichi evaded it nimbly and sent his own kido spell flying toward the man. The fire eagle was now right beside them and Rikichi threw all of his effort into a huge leap that sent him flying over onto the dark form next to him. He tackled the man, forcing him down as Hotaru struggled in her bonds nearby.

"Rikichi! Be careful!" she cried, "He has a weapon!"

Indeed, he still wielded the small device he had used to knock them out before. He brought it out and tried to use it, but Rikichi struck his hand, making him drop it. The two struggled madly, rolling around the dark form, locked in silent combat. Rikichi was younger and faster, but the man he fought was more solid and had more fighting experience. He finally gained control of the young man and immobilized him with a hastily fired kido spell. Rikichi lay frozen, his mind racing. He had to think of something he could do. If he didn't break free, he knew that the man would kill him and the pretty lady who was gazing at him now with great concern in her dark eyes.

_"Captain Kuchiki," the Head Councilor of Central 46 said solemnly, "it is highly irregular for the military to come barging in here to tell us how to conduct our work. It is our duty to look at the evidence and to interpret it. We do the best we can to strive for accuracy. What is it that makes you think that you can do a better job of investigating this than we can?"_

"_Head Councilor, I will be able to establish proof that when Renji Abarai left to confront the men who attacked me, he was unarmed. There is a witness who was in physical possession of Renji's weapon at the time of the crime. That means that Renji Abarai is innocent, that the evidence against him was fabricated. The council must see its way clear to allow me to examine the weapon for trace reiatsu. Even if the reiatsu is masked, I can interpret it! I have that ability. Please, Head Councilor, my cousin has been abducted and Renji has been convicted of murders he did not commit. Someone planted the blood evidence on Renji's weapon. I can identify the one who did this. Please…lives are at stake! Let me examine Renji's zanpakuto."_

_The head councilor gives me a withering look._

"_Very well, Captain Kuchiki, I will allow you to examine the weapon as soon as you provide the witness who will support your story. In the meantime, Renji Abarai must return to the Repentance Center."_

"_But Head Councilor, I need Renji's assistance to find and return the witness to the Sereitei. I will take responsibility for him…"_

_I sway unsteadily as a dizzy spell strikes me._

"_Captain Kuchiki, are you all right?" the head councilor asks._

"_I am…fine. Please allow Renji to remain in my custody while we go to bring the witness that will clear his name! I will take personal responsibility for him. I give you my word, Head Councilor, he will return with me as soon as we have our witness."_

_The dizziness increases and I have to grip the railing in front of me to stay on my feet. There is a darkness beginning to close in around me. I breathe deeply, straining to hear the Head Councilor's reply. I feel Renji's touch on my arm and my legs feel weak._

"_Byakuya, are you all right?" he asks._

_I nod, but the motion makes the room spin._

"_As I said, it is not the place of the military to determine policy. Find your witness, Captain Kuchiki. Find him and we will give you access to Renji's zanpakuto and release him from the Repentance Center. Until then, he must stay."_

_The guards move to take Renji away. I feel the weakness in my body increasing and I know I cannot make the trip to Inuzuri. I have only one recourse. It is desperate…and it is all I can do now._

"_Stop!" I say loudly, bringing the Head Councilor's eyes back to me with an almost audible snap._

_He is glaring and I know I have pushed him to the ends of his patience._

"_Captain Kuchiki, I have given you my decision. Now, leave."_

"_No…I am clan leader…and I have the right to bear sentence and punishment for any member of the Kuchiki clan who is convicted of any crime. That is my privilege as clan leader," I tell him._

_The head councilor freezes and I see Renji's face going pale._

"_What?" says the Head Councilor, staring._

"_You heard me," I say angrily, "as leader of the Kuchiki clan, I may receive all sentences and punishments on behalf of my clan members."_

"_Renji is not…"_

"_We have a formal contract of life partnership…Central 46 has already accepted his status as a member of the clan."_

"_Byakuya, no!" shouts Renji, "You can't do that!"_

_I turn to Renji, hoping I can stay on my feet a moment longer._

"_Renji," I say softly, "We both know I am not up to making the trip to Inuzuri. You must go in my stead and make certain that Michi makes it safely back to the Sereitei."_

"_But…"_

"_Please…I am barely able to stay on my feet."_

"_Byakuya, what is wrong?"_

"_I don't know," I tell him, "but I will be fine."_

_I turn back to the head councilor, who is staring at me in dismay._

"_Captain Kuchiki, you do realize that Vice Captain Abarai is facing a death sentence."_

"_Yes," I respond in a soft voice, "and I understand that if we are not able to prove his innocence that the sentence I will receive on his behalf is death by Sokyoku. I know."_

"_And still you wish to invoke your right to receive sentence on his behalf?"_

"_Yes."_

_He looks up at the guards._

"_Release Renji Abarai and have Captain Kuchiki escorted to the Healing Center. He will be treated there, then taken into custody after."_

_Renji stares at the head councilor in shock._

"_What?" he says, not believing his ears, "What did you do?"_

_The head councilor shakes his head, frowning._

"_Vice Captain…your captain just took on your death sentence to gain your freedom. Truly, you had better make it count…or in thirty days, your captain will die."_

"_What? No…Byakuya! Don't do this!"_

_I turn and remove Senbonzakura from its place at my hip._

"_They won't give you back your weapon, but I will loan you mine. You wielded it on my behalf once before. It is time for you to do so again, Renji. Go…go and find Michi. Hurry, I don't know how long Hotaru's captor will keep her alive. Bring Michi back so that I can gain possession of Zabimaru. Once I do, we will know who committed those murders."_

"_Okay…okay, I'll go for Michi, but, Bya, you have to rest and get better. When I get back, I'm going to need your help to identify the reiatsu on Zabimaru. Go to the Healing Center and rest, Byakuya. I promise you, I will come back quickly._

_Pale and shaken, Renji extends a hand to take Senbonzakura. As it leaves my hand, the dizziness takes over and I start to fall. I feel Renji's arms close around me as my awareness fades._

_"Byakuya?"_

_Captain Unohana's soft voice breaks through the darkness. I struggle to open my eyes and encounter her smiling face looking down at me. As much as I hate the Healing Center, I am glad to be here and not in the Repentance Center._

_"Captain Unohana," I greet her softly, "arigato, I appreciate your assistance."_

_"And I am glad to help, but Captain Kuchiki, I must say that you have to do a better job of taking care of yourself. When I examined you, your reiatsu was far too low. You obviously have not been eating or sleeping properly. I know that Renji's arrest was difficult for you, but that is no reason to neglect your health. You are suffering from exhaustion and malnutrition. I don't think I need to ask why. You should have sought my help sooner…then you wouldn't be in such poor condition. As it is, I have had to give you IV fluids and it was necessary to sedate you because your nightmares kept waking you. Why didn't you come to me sooner?"_

_"I have been preoccupied with trying to gain Renji's freedom," I tell her, "I was very focused on that."_

_She gives me an appraising look._

_"You have been struggling with something else. When I examined you, I conducted a dream reading. I know what has been plaguing you."_

_"I see," I say softly, "and is it your practice to invade the minds of all of your patients, Captain, or am I just privileged?"_

_"Byakuya, in addition to everything else, you are suffering from post traumatic stress. The strain of it is wearing down all of your systems. This is why you have become weak and exhausted. I have obtained clearance to keep you here until I deem that you are recovered enough to be taken to the Repentance Center. But…I am afraid you will need to be isolated from other patients. Your emotional state is somewhat fragile."_

_"What?"_

_Renji has appeared in the doorway behind her._

_"Can you get him on his feet?" he asks Unohana._

_"Yes," she says with a disapproving look, "but you must promise me that you will make him rest and eat. I will report to Central 46 that he is in isolation for Post Traumatic Stress. It doesn't leave you two much time. You must hurry back."_

_"Renji?" I query softly._

_"I couldn't leave you here alone, Byakuya. Captain Unohana said she could get you on your feet so I could get you out of here and you could come with me to Inuzuri. She's going to cover for you so that Central 46 won't know you left."_

_"And while the two of you are charging about trying to find your witness, I want you to talk about the nightmares you have been having. I hope you will take my advice. It will help to restore your ability to sleep, Captain. There are some clothes in the closet over there. I suggest you leave quickly."_

_Renji helps me to my feet and I quickly slip into the clothes left for me. I pull my hair back and fasten it with a hair tie. Renji steps back and looks at me appraisingly._

_"Well," he says, smiling, "except for looking pale as a ghost, you look pretty good. Come on, Byakuya. We'll slip out through the back entrance and we'll be in Inuzuri by dark."_


	11. The Good Doctor of Inuzuri

Rikichi stirred softly and realized he was tightly bound and lying next to a sleeping Hotaru. He remembered being immobilized and then his captor had used a small strange device to knock the two of them out. He studied the small room they were in. It seemed it was little more than a storage room of some kind. Their spirit energy was sealed away, so they would not be able to use kido spells, but he did see his zanpakuto leaned against a wall across the room from them. He sensed people in the room, but without use of his spirit energy, couldn’t center on where they were or how many. He listened carefully and heard voices in the distance. Someone was approaching.

Next to him, Hotaru was moving. She pushed against him, working her way to a seated position. She looked around and her eyes settled on their captor as he approached. He drew back the hood he wore and removed his cloak.

“It’s hardly necessary to conceal myself at this point,” he observed, moving to stand in front of them.

“Sora!” hissed Hotaru, “What do you think you are doing? You are the one who killed those men aren’t you? You are the one who set up Renji to be convicted of murder. Cousin, why would you do this?”

The man’s dark eyes glinted.

“Come now, Hotaru, you know my passions in life. I am deeply devoted to the purity of our family’s bloodline. When my wretched cousin brought that mongrel forcibly into the family, it was necessary to indulge in my need to punish him.”

“This has all been about punishing Byakuya?” Hotaru asked sharply, “But then, why not just take him and exact revenge. You abducted him. You had him beaten and sexually assaulted. That wasn’t enough for you?”

His face twisted in anger.

“It was not enough by half, Hotaru. It wasn’t enough to let the Rukon rats defile him. He needed to pay an even higher price for his defiance. I gave it a great deal of thought, Cousin. I had to think of a truly thorough method of punishing him, something that would hit him at the core of his peasant-infested heart. So I let the Rukon rats have their way with him and set out to undo what he had done. I pushed within council for his removal so he would lose his place as our clan leader. I originally objected to the registration of his heirs, as well, but your interference resulted in the undoing of that part of my plan.”

“Was that why you tried to kill me?” she asked.

“Yes, dear cousin. You were getting in the way. You see, I wanted to isolate Byakuya and let him suffer alone as his mongrel lover faced death. I wanted him to see Renji convicted and then to stand helpless as they counted down the days until the execution. But there is even more to what I want. Unfortunately, you and this young man have seen it is me and you can identify me, so I am afraid you will have to die. But I will weave that into things later.”

“You make this sound like one of those stupid books you read, Sora! You are crazy if you think you will get away with this!”

Sora laughed haughtily.

“Oh Cousin, I am not crazy…I simply won’t stand for Byakuya’s defiance and his unwillingness to adhere to the very simple rules of our clan. There is nothing crazy about that! It’s just that if I am going to commit murder, rape, and mayhem, I might as well use my flair for the dramatic. I must admit, it was like a scene out of one of those thrilling movies when our cousin lay writhing on the floor, trying to pull free from those animals I set upon him. He truly got what he deserved. I think he may never travel to the Rukon District again!”

“Sora, how can you be this way? Byakuya might have broken the rules, but in no way did he deserve to be treated like that! It was up to the council to mete out a punishment, if indeed he deserved one. It was not for you to go vigilante and punish him yourself!”

“Oh, Hotaru, the punishment hasn’t even started yet. Having him beaten and assaulted…that was just to set up the killings. Then, after the mongrel surrendered, I slipped into the lab where his weapon was being tested and made sure his weapon was connected to the crimes. And my plan gets even better and more dramatic. You see, I am going back tomorrow to break Renji out of the Repentance Center. I will take him and our cousin and I will kill Renji before Byakuya’s eyes. Then, I’ll set up a truly gruesome scene that will convince everyone Byakuya was killed by his own mongrel lover…and I will bring him here for some quality time before I kill him. Now that, dear cousin, is proper punishment…with a nod to Shakespearean Tragedy.”

“And what happens to us?” Hotaru asked softly, “to me and to this young officer? Are you going to kill us too?”

Sora sighed resignedly.

“Of course. Can’t have you two giving me away. The only problem is how to do it. It has to have truly inspiring drama to it, you know.”

“You are one sick bastard, Cousin!” Hotaru said angrily, “and you will not get away with this!”

“Oh?” he said, his eyes narrowing, “And who will stop me? That cute little boyfriend of yours? Angst ridden Byakuya? poor suffering mongrel, Renji? Or maybe the feisty tart…you, Hotaru?”

He would have continued, but for the arrival of another. Rikichi and Hotaru watched as the newcomer approached Sora and bowed hastily.

“Yes, what is it?” he asked impatiently, “Don’t tell me those idiots at Central 46 are causing trouble again!”

“It’s the mongrel, sir. They released him.”

“What? But I made sure he was convicted! There is proof on Renji’s weapon. How was he exonerated?”

“He wasn’t,” the other replied, “Lord Byakuya invoked his right to receive sentence for Abarai, so they released him.”

“What?” Sora said, a mad grin lighting his face, “Dear me, but isn’t that beautiful! Very tragic! I love it!”

“Well, you won’t love this. The mongrel is headed for Inuzuri to find the old doctor…Michi. Michi is said to be able to provide proof that Renji’s weapon couldn’t have been used in the murders. It was in Michi’s possession at the time of the crime.”

Sora looked perplexed.

“Well, now,” he hissed softly in discontent, “that is a disturbing development. I can’t let that go, now can I?”

“Sir?”

“Come…these two will be no trouble. We can go to Inuzuri and intercept Renji. It will necessitate a little restructuring of things. Let’s see…Renji has escaped and Byakuya is in the Repentence Center…”

“Sir, Lord Byakuya was removed to the Healing Center.”

“Hmm, that’s even better. You go and fetch Byakuya from the Healing Center and I will travel to Inuzuri and collect Renji.”

“Yes, sir.”

The other disappeared out the door. Sora turned back to his captives.

“Well,” he sighed, “it seems I must go for a bit. I shall think of some nasty fate for the two of you lovebirds when I return. Enjoy the courtship, you two!”

He flash stepped away, leaving Hotaru and Rikichi staring after him.

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_“Renji,” I say as we flash step toward Inuzuri, “You know it was silly of you to risk further charges and waste time freeing me. You might have ruined the advantage I tried to gain by taking on your sentence.”_

_Renji slows and I slow with him to walk at an easier pace and rest a bit._

_“Yeah…about that…What were you thinking, Byakuya? You think I’m going to let you die instead of me?”_

_I laugh softly._

_“It is my right as clan leader,” I remind him._

_“Always trying to steal my thunder. There’s no way in hell I’m going to let you do that. You know that, don’t you?”_

_He stops and takes hold of me, forcing me to meet his eyes._

_“Byakuya…neither one of us is getting executed.”_

_“One will if we don’t reach Michi before the killer learns what we are trying to do,” I correct him._

_“Shut up, I’m not going anywhere until you kiss me, Byakuya. I’ve missed you. And judging by the lousy shape you’re in, I’d say you missed me, too!”_

_He pulls me close. I sink into the embrace, hungry for the closeness I’ve been denied for too long. We allow ourselves one slow, indulgent kiss before continuing toward Inuzuri._

_“I still think you should have left me in the Healing Center and gone to Inuzuri without me. You would be there already.”_

_“Nah,” Renji says off-handedly, “I’ll need you if there’s a fight. Remember, Central 46 still has my zanpakuto.”_

_“Well, unless your plan is for me to fall down on top of the enemy and trap them under my dead weight, I think we’re in trouble.”_

_“Byakuya…did you just make a joke?” he asks incredulously._

_“I was serious, Renji. You may be very sorry I came along.”_

_“Not on your life, Bya!” he laughs._

_“Renji?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Stop calling me that…The only time you may truncate my name is when you are gripped in the throes of passion.”_

_“Ah, sure thing, Byakuya. But we’d best save the passion for later. We have work to do.”_

_“That had not escaped me, Renji.”_

_We continue through the Rukon District, alternating between flash steps and walking. After a time, darkness descends on us and we find ourselves entering Inuzuri. As I pass into it, I feel a dull ache at my center and a chill that enters my core. My body remembers when it was here last, how it was taken and beaten, defiled and dumped out on the battleground. My breath shortens and Renji takes notice. He slips a warm arm around my shoulders._

_“Hey…what is it? Why are you so pale again? Are you all right? You’re shaking.”_

_“I…don’t know. I think it’s…being here after, after what happened.”_

_He stops me and puts his arms around me, holding me tightly against him. I can feel the dizzying strength of his arms encircle me and bring my own strength back. A sigh passes through me and I sink into his arms, holding on…pushing away the darkness._

_“That’s it…relax. I won’t let anything happen to you. I promise.”_

_He doesn’t know what a comfort his words bring to me. Taken once by force and now by fear, I cling to his strength to bolster my own, so I can face what comes. When he feels the tension go out of me, he releases me and looks into my eyes. Despite the weight on my heart, I can move again. I am no longer frozen inside._

_“Come on…we’re almost there.”_

_And as we reach the building, I feel a stab of fear returning. He is here already. Somehow, he has learned what we are doing. He knows and he is going to do everything he can to turn it aside._

_“Renji…”_

_He turns toward me and as his eyes meet mine, the cloaked and hooded man appears behind him. I draw Senbonzakura and I call on the zanpakuto’s power._

_“Scatter, Senbonzakura…”_

_The petal blades arc around Renji and head for the hooded figure. I don’t wait to see what the outcome will be. I flash step into the house and call for Michi and Noa. They appear at once, made fearful by the commotion. I order them out the back as the cloaked man steps into the house and I face him, Senbonzakura raised._

_“Senkei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.”_

_The thousand sword takes on its true form and the cloaked man and I are locked within it. I hear retreating feet, fading reiatsu. They have made good their escape. But I have work to do here._

_“Reveal yourself,” I tell him, “Show me your traitorous face!”_

_I feel his smile behind the hood and my breath catches. He laughs as he did then._

_\---Show him the charm of the Rukon people---_

_“What’s wrong, Cousin?” he says, moving toward me, “Why have you gone so pale?”_

_\---Show him the charm of the Rukon people---_

_“You remember, don’t you?” his voice hisses softly._

_\---Show him the charm of the Rukon people---_

_“You remember how they bound you and beat you…”_

_\---Show him the charm of the Rukon people---_

_“You remember how they smelled, how they reeked of alcohol and filth…”_

_He is close enough to touch my face. He reaches for the sword in my hand. I cannot move._

_“Do you know that I watched you struggle? You put up a good fight…but they were gutter trash, Cousin, just like that mongrel who takes you to bed at night. Of course, you knew that. You felt it when they held you down and defiled your perfect flesh.”_

_His hand wraps around mine on the hilt of Senbonzakura._

_“You have darkened your soul, Cousin. You have broken the rules of your clan and for that, you deserve punishment. That is why, Byakuya. It’s why I took you from your home, why I gave you to them and let them hurt you. I wanted you to see how far they are beneath you. You see now, don’t you?”_

_I feel the rage begin somewhere deep inside. It seethes with the sound of his tormenting voice and rises slowly from my core, burning against my heart, screaming for release…_

_\---Show him the charm of the Rukon people---_

_“But now that you see, will you change your ways? Will you chase away the mongrel and come home to us? We would welcome you with open arms. We would wash away your tears, your blood, and all of the pain they caused you…”_

_His arms take hold of me and pull me close. His face comes close to mine. My hands reach up and pull the hood away._

_“Sora!”_

_“Yes, wretched Cousin, it is me. Come now, the mongrel is gone. Let me cleanse away the last of his foul traces.”_

_His mouth descends on mine, his arms tighten on me and I cannot breathe. He holds me in his relentless grip, stealing the breath from my body and leaving me weak. After a time, he pulls his mouth away to let me breathe. I lay in his arms, frozen and shaken._

_“Cousin Byakuya, have you nothing to say to me?” he whispers._

_My answer is delivered in the explosion of a thousand pink swords and the collapse of the building as it crashes down all around us._


	12. Flight

_We are barely out of the house when I feel the Ban Kai release of Senbonzakura. I want badly to turn back and go to him, but if I do I risk losing my one chance at exoneration, my one chance to be freed to return to his side. Michi and Noa stop for a moment to rest. We can see the light of the pink swords in the distance behind us._

_“Shouldn’t you go back for him?” Michi asks, his hand on my shoulder._

_I can’t answer for a moment. Michi squeezes my shoulder._

_“Noa and I can hide out while you go…”_

_“No…Byakuya ordered me to see that you made it to the Sereitei as quickly as possible. My life…his life, depends on it,” I tell him finally, “but as soon as I have gotten you there, I will come back for him. Don’t worry, Michi, he is strong.”_

_Michi doesn’t respond right away. He holds Noa’s hand and looks thoughtful._

_“He is strong, but he has endured a great deal. Couldn’t you feel it, Renji Abarai? There is a great weight on his heart.”_

_“I know,” I reply softly, “and after this is done, I will heal that. I know how. I can help him find his way out of that darkness he’s in. I’ve been there…and I’ve done that. I’ve reached the other side.”_

_“He is in a fragile state,” Michi tells me, “It was in his eyes. Although he was struggling against it, I worry for him.”_

_“I do too. But Byakuya is always finding his inner strength, even when things look their darkest. I trust that in him.”_

_Still, as we leave Inuzuri, I can’t help reaching out with my senses. They’re still locked in battle. I feel the rise of the thousand swords around them. I reassure myself that if that has happened, Byakuya will not lose this battle. He will take that bastard down and we will find each other again._

_We reach the main gates of the Sereitei and suddenly I feel the thousand swords explode around them and a sinking feeling in my heart as his reiatsu declines. We run towards Central 46 as fast as we are able. I send a runner ahead so that we are greeted and taken inside as soon as we arrive. The head councilor looks less than pleased at the intrusion, but that means less then nothing to me._

_“Head Councilor, I have returned with the witness you required.”_

_“Speak then, sir,” he tells Michi, “Make your statement.”_

_Michi steps forward with Noa at his side._

_“I am a doctor to the folk of Inuzuri. My name is Michi and this is my wife, Noa. On the day that Renji is accused of having murdered those people, I know he cannot have done it, because before he left, he placed his weapon at the bedside of his captain and then left without it to find the ones who attacked the captain. I was in the room the entire time Renji was gone and the zanpakuto was within my sight the whole time. Renji could not have committed this crime.”_

_The councilor mulls over the doctor’s statement. Finally, he turns back._

_“Renji Abarai, it seems as though you cannot have committed this crime. The death sentence is commuted and the charges are reduced to assault only. Council will reassess your sentence. As your captain has demanded the right to receive sentence on your behalf, he will remain in custody until the reading of the sentence. You are dismissed. You may retrieve your weapon and you may go.”_

_I try not to laugh as I go to collect Zabumaru. I send the doctor and his wife to stay at the Kuhciki home for the night and I flash step away to return to Byakuya. I don’t feel his reiatsu, but I do feel the traces of the power he released when he loosed his Senkei. I follow the traces of it back across the Rukon District, back to the now-dark streets of Inuzuri. As I round the corner and come to the doctor’s house, my heart grows cold inside my chest. The building is a smoking mound of ruins. I run forward and begin searching the wreckage with only one thought in my mind._

_He has to be here!_

_I dig madly through the debris, searching for some clue as to his location, some clue about his fate, but the house yields nothing until I reach its very center, There, after lifting away what must have been a thousand pounds of wreckage, his sword appears. I reach down and take it into my hands. There is a message attached to the hilt._

_“Good luck trying to find us, mongrel!”_

_Damn! I stink at tracing reiatsu! That’s Byakuya’s strong point…but then I’m sure whoever this is knows that. And he’ll be using the time to inflict even more damage, as if Byakuya hasn’t had enough of that already! Well, I have no choice now but to get better at reiatsu sensing right now. I search around the edges of the building, my own reiatsu flaring painfully in frustration. Damn! I just don’t…wait…wait, just there, a small trace. I study it closely. Holy hell! I don’t know…but I think they went towards the Sereitei. I can hear Byakuya’s voice in my head…words he whispered in my ear over and over as we walked this same path._

_“Reiatsu…spirit particles…the seed of life. They are everywhere, these particles, floating all around us, moving in and out of us with our breath. They are a part of everything. Just as you know the particles that are a part of you, you can learn the ones that make up anyone or anything around you. Reiatsu sensing is not difficult, nor is reiatsu trace reading. What takes time is learning the feel of each reiatsu pattern, so that you know it when you are close to it again. Do you understand, Renji?”_

_Problem is that when he talks to me like that it usually ends up with us in bed together…and I forget very quickly what exactly was whispered in my ear. He never loses his patience, though…even though he usually hates repeating himself. Perhaps this is the one exception, the one circumstance in which repetition is not only accepted, but it is embraced. Damn! Got distracted again. Why do I have to be so bad at this?_

XXXXXXXXXX

Rikichi peeked around the corner and saw two guards. He turned to warn Hotaru and found her so close behind him that her face was suddenly close to his and he could smell flowers.

“Two guards,” he breathed, and Hotaru felt a shiver pass through her.

She felt his breath touch her skin and heard Byakuya’s words in her mind.

_…the shiver you feel at the touch of his breath on your skin…_

“I’ll use my Shikai,” she whispered back.

Rikichi nodded and watched curiously.

“Hae, Yorutaku!”

His eyes widened as a dark form flashed out of her zanpakuto and shot across the room, taking out the guards without them having time to react. Hotaru smiled at Rikichi’s appreciative expression and motioned for him to follow. His heart jumping, he did.

“Was that a falcon?” he asked softly.

“Yes,” she replied softly, “That’s why I laughed when Sora called us lovebirds, Rikichi.”

“Ah…I see!” he said, smiling down at her, “Now it makes sense.”

They slipped out of the room into a long hallway and moved quickly down the length of it. At the end of the hall, they opened a door and suddenly found themselves face to face with four armed guards.

“Drop your weapons!” one ordered.

Hotaru’s falcon flashed and Rikichi’s eagle joined it, tearing into the men. The two leapt forward, zanpakuto in hand, striking as hard and swiftly as their zanpakuto releases. Rikichi was grateful for the hours Renji had spent with him, improving his swordsmanship. He was now nearly as skilled as the vice captain. He quickly put the remaining guards on the defensive. Hotaru hung back watching the graceful movements as he spun and turned, placing precision strikes on his enemies and putting them quickly on the defensive. In short order, the men were unconscious and Rikichi was sliding his zanpakuto back into its sheath. He looked back at Hotaru and caught the look of wonder she was giving him. His heart skipped sharply. He stepped back to her side and took her hand.

“Come on,” he said, “Let’s get out of here!”

He started forward, but she pulled him around and caught his lips in a sudden kiss. Though surprised, he loved the way it felt and sank into it, enjoying the soft touch of her lips against his. Hotaru intensified the kiss, parting her lips and touching his with a soft searching tongue. He opened his mouth and let her tongue stroke his, teasing it into caressing hers. They knew inside that this was hardly the place or time for such behavior, but it just felt too good to resist. Still, he managed to take control of his spinning thoughts and pull away so that they could get back to the business of breaking free.

“Come…” he said, “We should continue this after we are free and the captain and vice captain are safe.”

Her heart racing, Hotaru shrugged in a nonchalant manner and followed him out of the room. A short time later, they found a balcony perfect for their escape. Rikichi grew his eagle form and they climbed aboard. Rikichi sensed Renji’s reiatsu, but not the captain’s. Figuring Renji would know how to find the captain, Rikichi set a course toward Renji. Hotaru clung tightly to him as the eagle form soared over the Sereitei and out over the Rukon District. As they flew, Rikichi turned back and pulled Hotaru into a warm embrace, bringing her close and capturing her mouth in a slow assault of warm kisses. She put her hands on his face and pressed her body closer to his.

It suddenly occurred to her that she knew nothing about Rikichi’s family, where he grew up…whether he was noble or not…and as she enjoyed the beautiful feeling of his mouth on hers, she found that she didn’t care at all. This was why she had not gotten married, why she had always shied away from love. It was what she had waited so long to feel. Byakuya was right, she found. She had surrendered to the feeling and now it was running all through her, sending lovely feelings and sensations everywhere. She peeked at Rikichi’s face and saw that he was looking back at her with passionate eyes and a very dreamy expression. She wondered what it would be like to make love while soaring through the air like this, suspended and touched by the breezes all around. She wondered if he could see the thought in her eyes. His bright blue eyes held her darker ones and offered her the perfect answer.

“Oh…” she breathed into Rikichi’s ear, “so this is what love is…”

His breathy reply was almost lost on the breeze.

“I always wondered…”

Neither noticed when Rikichi’s eagle suddenly shifted into Ban Kai and golden fire flared all around them.

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_All right, I stink at sensing reiatsu, but nobody would miss what’s happening on the back of the approaching fire eagle. My suspicions are confirmed when the fire eagle returns to its darker and less powerful Shikai form and makes a pretty landing in front of me. Rikichi looks down and the blush is still on his cheeks. Hotaru peeks around him, smiling._

_“Well Renji,” Rikichi says, “Are you going to join us? It beats walking.”_

_“Yeah,” I say, grinning at him, “I guess it does. But I don’t know where Byakuya is. The guy who took him before took him again. I tried following the reiatsu, but…”_

_“But it’s not your strong point,” finishes Rikichi, “That’s okay. I think I know where they will be.”_

_“Wait a second!” exclaims Hotaru, “We just escaped from there…and you want to go back?”_

_“The captain needs us. You…don’t have to come. I could let you off on the way,” Rikichi offers._

_She gives him a heated look._

_“Are you kidding? I wouldn’t miss this! Let’s go!”_

_Rikichi’s eagle rises back into the air and soars back toward the Sereitei. As we fly, Rikichi and Hotaru bring me up to date._

_“The council member who did this is Sora,” Hotaru explains._

_“The one with a crush on Byakuya? The guy who reads all those books? Are you sure?”_

_She nods._

_“I was surprised too, but he is out of his mind, Renji. He has this whole thing planned out in his head. Having Byakuya attacked by the Rukon men was only the beginning. He set you up to be accused of murder. He wanted for Byakuya to suffer seeing you approach execution. Then he planned to make it look as though you escaped and killed Byakuya. He planned to hide Byakuya away somewhere until such time as he tired of him enough to kill him for real.”_

_“That’s crazy,” I say, shaking my head in disbelief._

_“Sora has always had a flair for the dramatic. I just didn’t realize he was capable of doing something like this.”_

_“I don’t think anyone did,” I say, my mind spinning as it processes the information, “but now he has Byakuya. Is he changing his plan? Does he have something new in mind? I mean, he challenged me to try to find them. Is this where he’ll make it look like I killed Byakuya?”_

_Rikichi and Hotaru just look back at me with uncertainty in their eyes._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

“You have been so terribly defiant, Cousin…” Sora said, touching Byakuya’s face as he slept, “You made it necessary for me to hurt you, to let those mongrels put their grimy peasant hands on you. To let them bruise and torment you, to let them take your body and leave your mind in torment. It wasn’t an empty action. It taught you a very important lesson. They are different than we are. They are loud, rough, dirty, and vile. They don’t know the first thing about love.”

He sighed, kissing his cousin’s cheek and lips.

“I will open your eyes. I will wash away their touches, the rough feel of their hands, the smell of them, and I will show you what noble love is. I will surround you with sensuous love and teach you what it feels like. Before you die for your defiance, you will know respectable love. You will break free of the grip of your mongrel lover and remember who you are.”


	13. Redemption

_Sora takes his time returning me to wakefulness. I must have remained unconscious for some time because we are no longer in the Rukon District. I can feel that we have returned to the Sereitei, and judging by the textures and scents, this is an elegant noble home. Even without the use of my shielded eyes, I know much has gone into the preparation for this. Sora has obviously spent a great deal of time thinking about it. I knew that he had a poorly concealed crush…but I didn’t realize that this is what he wanted me to think. A crush was harmless enough, not to mention useful at times in council, not that I led him to believe I was interested. I didn’t encourage him at all, but neither did I discourage him. He never evidenced anything I would have considered dangerous. I guess you never know what people are really thinking on the inside._

_I am certainly aware now. The intensity and perfection of the scene he has set is frightening. The bed is dressed in rich satin sheets, softened to tease the skin with every motion. The blindfold over my eyes is satin as well…deep scarlet, the shade of blood. More of it binds my hands above my head. My body has been bared save for two items…the kenseiken and the ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu. The latter trails over my body leaving me feeling soft touches of silk and satin all over. I feel the presence of a thousand cherry blossoms spread out on the bed all around me._

_The soft scent of soap and the slight sting on my skin suggest that during my unconsciousness, he subjected me to a ritual cleansing. I have seen accounts of this in the Kuchiki family histories. They were often used to purify a soul that had transgressed. Rich scented oils have softened my skin and prepared it for his exploration. The nail on each finger and toe feels as though it has been trimmed and smoothed on the surface. Great care has been taken in the washing, combing, and arrangement of my hair, with the long strands trailing over the left side of my face and the rest spread out around my head. My lips and mouth have been carefully treated with sweet tracings of fine honey. A soft instrumental plays in the background. He really has thought of everything._

_He hasn’t sealed away my spirit energy, but he might as well have, because he has somehow placed a block so I can experience the heightened sensations, but cannot call forth and use my power. I have also been carefully drugged so that no sensation will be lost, but my mind has been left passive. _

_I feel his eyes watching._

_I remember his words. He wanted me to view the people of the Rukon District as dirty, vile, beneath me. He let them abuse me to make a point. Now he will abuse me in another way. Does it matter that I have been made comfortable or that there is softness all around me? Does it matter that the atmosphere around me is sensual, and that the tastes and smells are pleasant? Does it make a difference that the hands that will touch me are soft or that they will be used to make me feel pleasure? Civilized…respectable…clean…and it is still rape._

_I think about Renji and how Sosuke Aizen used his body, how even so, Renji was able to put it behind him and move on. He always claims I helped him, but I never understood how. I think I do now. I know because since these things happened, Renji has been gone and I haven’t been able to open up to anyone. I need to do that if I am ever going to feel like myself again._

_But first I have to survive…He said before I die for my defiance. So how long will that be? What can I do to comfort myself, to just get through? When I was Sosuke Aizen’s prisoner, I had Renji with me. His love carried me. This time I am alone. And still, I have to survive. So how will I survive?_

_I try to picture Renji in my mind. If Sora leaves me blindfolded, I won’t have to remember the sight of him afterwards. And that is at the heart of what makes this hurt so much. It doesn’t matter that the men from the Rukon had rough hands or smelled of alcohol…or that my cousin smells sweet and tastes of honey. In my mind, they are the same…they will cause the same reaction. Whatever I sense will come back to me…and no matter that it wasn’t painful or unpleasant…it will tear at my mind, just the same. I will have the same aversion to the sweetness that I had to the vileness before. Will I ever again want to be touched? Held? Kissed?_

_So many questions…_

_I feel him approaching. I must have moved or somehow given myself away. The bed moves as he draws near. I try to breathe and remain calm. I am not in control. I just have to wait for a moment when I can gain control._

_He touches my face lightly, tracing my jawline and stroking the fall of hair on the left side._

_“You are beautiful, Cousin,” he whispers, “You are far too beautiful to lie with mongrels.”_

_His hands cup around my face and he lowers his face close to mine, tasting my honey- touched lips tentatively._

_“I’ve cleaned away the vileness, the stench of alcohol and coated your lips with the sweet nectar more suitable to our kind.”_

_He loosens the scarf at my throat and touches his lips to the pale skin beneath it, indulging in a flurry of soft kisses. His breath warms my ear._

_“Their hands were far too rough for your skin. Such skin should only be touched with equal softness.”_

_His tongue traces the lines of my collarbone and he lets his lips brush my throat. My mind is still passive, but my body is beginning to react. Still blindfolded and bound, I try to place my mind elsewhere. His voice keeps bringing me back to reality._

_“Don’t fight this, Byakuya, let me show you what noble love is…”_

_His hands slide up my arms and stroke my bound wrists._

_“If you are to be bound, it should be like this…soft bindings that pleasure your skin, not the roughness of mere rope that tears and mars it…”_

_“Stop, Sora…”_

_I don’t know how, but the words worked their way past my lips. I feel the weight of his eyes._

_“Still, you resist. You are stubborn, Cousin, but you will come around. Relax…I only want to bring you pleasure…”_

_“No…I don’t want this…”_

_His hands tighten and his voice deepens with barely restrained anger._

_“Do not resist…”_

_“Or what?” I ask softly, “Or you will become rough as they were? Will you lose your nobility to force me to do what you want?”_

_His grip is painful now. My breath releases in a hiss of pain._

_“Stop fighting me…you act like one of them…”_

_“Let go of me. Unbind me. I don’t want this…”_

_He strikes me roughly and as he grabs my face, my mind begins to go numb._

_“Defiance again…Cousin, will you never learn? You are noble. This is what noble love is.”_

_“No,” I gasp, “This is nothing like love. I know love when I feel it…and I don’t feel love here. This is violence. You can make it look, smell, sound, and taste sweet…but it is just as destructive as what those animals did to me before!”_

_There is a long moment of silence and when he speaks again, his voice is cold and devoid of emotion._

_“I see that although I can remove their stench and their stain from your body, the corruption has not left your soul. I thought I could bring you to your senses, but you refuse to wake. So be it. If you will not wake, if you will not turn away from your defiance, if you will not be redeemed, then you must die now.”_

_“I would rather die,” I tell him, “than to feel your touch again.”_

_His answer doesn’t come in words. It is cold…vile…destructive. My mind begins to shut itself away as before, but suddenly there is an explosion of sound and the room rocks madly with the force of it. My heart races and hope flares inside me as the screech of the skeletal snake fills the room. Sora gasps in surprise, but he reacts quickly. I feel the touch of his blade at my throat._

_“How dare you! How dare you defile my home with your presence. Leave. Leave or he dies.”_

_I feel the presence of others and my cousin hisses in surprise. The knife is removed from my throat and warm hands move to release my bonds. The blindfold is pulled away and loving brown eyes meet mine._

_“Sorry I was late getting here. But you know I stink at following reiatsu.”_

_I can see Hotaru and Rikichi holding my cousin at knifepoint and looking respectfully away. Renji helps me dress and when that is done, he takes Senbonzakura from his hip and places it in my hand._

_“I believe you claimed this fight,” he says, stepping back. _

_Rikichi and Hotaru step away as well and the three wait as I face Sora, weapon in hand._

_“Pick up your zanpakuto,” I tell Sora, the petal blades already swirling around me._

_He takes his weapon in hand and looks at me calmly._

_“Cousin,” he says, his weapon rising, “You know the final act must be filled with dramatic fervor. It must leave the spectator breathless. I will not let you steal that from me. This…is my shining moment…”_

_Before I can move, he sends himself to the fate of the Rukon men, my squad member, Oroshi’s brother. I watch in stunned silence as his blood spills out and he falls onto the bed, staining the satin sheets an even deeper red._

_I don’t know how long I stand and stare before I feel a warm hand settle on my shoulder and Renji’s voice sounds somewhere in the haze that surrounds me._

_“Let’s go home. Squad two is here. They’ll take care of this.”_

_I let myself be guided to the balcony and Rikichi’s eagle appears before us to carry us home. They are silent as we climb up onto the great bird, and even once we are in the air, they keep their voices low. Renji sits calmly at my side, an arm circling my shoulders in support. There is deep silence in my mind, a silence that holds me spellbound. I cannot speak, but simply sit and let myself be held as the eagle soars homeward. It is and isn’t over. Sora is dead…but the vileness that he embodied is still here. It lives on in others…and I will see it again and again. Intolerance…bias…prejudice. It is an ugliness that has not just reached me, but has poisoned me inside. I don’t know how to free myself._

_I feel Renji’s eyes, the warmth of his presence, but where it has always broken through the ice that surrounded my heart, that warmth is unable to break through. There is a shell of unbroken silence around me._

_It remains even as we reach the manor and as Renji undresses me and places a soft kimono around my body. It is like all sensation has stopped reaching me. I see things move around me, but nothing touches me. Nothing breaks the deep silence. I lie in bed, rested against Renji and I should be giving thanks for having that return…but I can’t feel the fullness of it. His voice barely reaches me and his touches seem far away. He speaks to me, but I cannot answer. I am bound in this silence and I do not know how to break it._

_I am too distant to eat, too afraid of nightmares if I should sleep, and separated from everything around me._

_The only constant thing is Renji’s presence at my side, his voice trying to reach me, his warmth relentlessly trying to break through._

_One night I wait until he sleeps and then I slip out into the garden and head for the waterfall. It is the first time I’ve left my room since we returned. I know I should feel cold slice through my body, but still nothing reaches me. I walk the forest trail, my bare feet silent on the frosted ground, a ghostly presence in the depth of a winter’s night. The night is calm and there are no cherry blossoms. I reach the end of the trail and hear the rush of icy water. It is distant, but it seems to touch my senses. I’ve been here thousands of times and knelt beneath these same trees. I know this place, this feeling. Something stirs inside. I have been without food or rest for days and finally my body can take no more, I drop softly to the ground beneath the trees and sleep overtakes me. Even then, it is broken with shattering images and sounds, rough hands, angry eyes, cuts, bruises, loud voices. Despite my need for rest, my body jerks into wakefulness and I release everything in a terrified scream. It is the first sound that has broken my silence since we returned. It echoes and then fades._

_Renji appears suddenly and wraps a blanket around me, lifts me into his arms and carries me back to the manor. As he walks, his words begin to break through._

_“…I’m going to get through to you. You will hear me…”_

_“…I know it’s been hard. Hell, I don’t blame you for shutting down…”_

_“…just don’t leave like that again. You could have frozen to death…”_

_“…You’ll be all right. I promise. Just keep trying to come back to me, okay?”_

_He puts me back in bed and sits next to me, holding me against him and letting his warmth embrace me, chasing away the cold. I drift off, then jump awake again. His voice is calm and reassuring._

_I don’t know when it begins, but heat and cold begin to alternate inside me. One moment I shiver incessantly and the next heat seems to melt everything around me. I hear voices around me and feel the familiar presence of Hanatoro. Somewhere in the back of my mind, it registers that I must have fallen ill._

_I remember a time, very long ago…even before my parents died. I fell ill and my fever raged off and on for days. I have vague memories of quiet voices around me and the taste of hot green tea. But the one clear memory is of my mother’s hand, cooling my face with a very gentle touch. A touch very like that is on my skin. Something stirs inside me again and I open my eyes._

_Those warm brown eyes are back, searching mine for some sign that I have returned. I reach into them to gather my strength, then release it again in a single word._

_“Renji…”_

_His eyes fill with tears. He touches my face tentatively._

_“You can hear me now?” he asks._

_His voice is trembling._

_“I hear you.”_

_“Would you like some tea?” he asks softly._

_“Yes,” I answer, “tea would be good.”_

_It is an exchange we have shared thousands of times, but there was more to it than we ever realized._

_After the tea is gone, I lean against him and fall into a deep dreamless sleep. When I wake, I feel more rested and comfortable than I have in weeks. I open my eyes to see Renji’s face, still calm and relaxed in sleep. I lean toward him and tentatively touch my lips to his. _

_His eyes blink slowly open and encounter mine. No words are exchanged, but he understands, and his lips move against mine. He initiates nothing, but lets me find my way, slowly relearning his body with soft kisses and calm searching hands. His body is warm and responsive and my touches are met with a deepening of breath and soft passionate sighs. I realize suddenly just how much I have missed this. My touches intensify and he trembles beneath my hands, moaning and breathing my name. I remember this feeling…this warmth. I remember that this is what it feels like to be in love. Our mouths meet and our bodies move together, the passion re-ignited. I finally remember what it felt like to bring our bodies together like this…to be suspended on the feelings and sensations, to feel life coursing through me. The feeling grows and pulses inside me, a returning of light and sound. It feels as though a heavy weight suddenly gives way and my voice shatters the stillness. _

_“Renji…”_

_The light and sound is everywhere and my body is gripped with wave after wave of sensation. He holds me tightly against him and I hear his words clearly now._

_“You came back…Thank kami, you came back…”_

_I fall asleep in his arms, his voice soft and pleasant in my ears._

_“You came back…”_


	14. The Noble Family Kuchiki

_“They’re ready for you now, Lord Byakuya.”_

_I step into the council chambers with Renji beside me and we move to the head of the table. I sit with Renji at my right hand and Nori calls the meeting to order._

_“This council will address the following issues. First, Tomiko Kuchiki has been recommended for a position on council. We will vote on the decision to accept or deny the recommendation. Secondly, we will determine the validity of the life partnership of Lord Byakuya and Renji Abarai and determine whether punishment for any infraction is warranted. Finally, we will vote on the petition to remove Lord Byakuya from clan leadership. To the first item. Tomiko Kuchiki has been recommended by Lord Byakuya and six family members to replace Sora Kuchiki. All in favor?”_

_There is a pause._

_“Opposed?”_

_Another pause._

_“The motion is carried. Tomiko Kuchiki is approved for a position on council. Council also recognizes the continuance of Hitoshi Kuchiki’s proxy. Orochi, has your family come to agreement on a recommendation for your late brother’s seat?”_

_Orochi shakes his head silently. There is still much healing needed there._

_“To the second item. Renji Abarai. Council has assumed full responsibility for any and all charges against Vice Captain Abarai and recognizes the right of Lord Byakuya to receive sentence for any wrongdoing. This council has determined that all actions taken by Renji Abarai were of honorable intent and has returned a decision to drop all charges. Now, as relates to the life partnership of Lord Byakuya and Renji Abarai. At last council, Hotaru summated that the partnership is loving and adheres to expectations we would expect of any binding of husband and wife. The Kuchiki heirs have been approved and this means that the partnership is capable of producing additional heirs. There is concern about the mixing of noble and peasant blood, but council recognizes the services performed by Vice Captain Abarai on behalf of the Kuchiki family, and the strength of the power he wields. First vote…Is the partnership approved in the eyes of the council? All in favor?”_

_I raise my eyes. The vote is unanimous._

_“Opposed?”_

_“Council finds that the life partnership of Lord Byakuya and Renji Abarai is legal and adheres to family code.”_

_“Finally, Lord Byakuya has been summoned to council for the purpose of deciding if his is proper leadership for our clan. Are there any remaining motions or arguments?”_

_There is a long pause._

_“Very well. Council will now vote on the petition to remove Lord Byakuya from leadership. All in favor?”_

_My eyes touch on Orochi. He is looking down at the table. The rest of the council is acting in a similar fashion._

_“Opposed?”_

_There is deep silence._

_“The council unanimously supports the continuation of Lord Byakuya’s leadership.”_

_The council chambers echo with silence for a moment._

_“Before council is dismissed, I would like to take a moment and reflect on our family’s recent losses,” Nori says softly, “Ours is an ancient bloodline with a long history of greatness and treachery. We are light and dark both. It is important as council continues to form the direction of this family that we remain aware of how our decisions serve those designations. We have been very competent at tearing ourselves apart…Now, let us put that aside and retain those things that make our name honored and respected. Council is dismissed.”_

_As Renji and I return to the Kuchiki home, he walks quietly at my side, but I feel his eyes on me. He still worries. I turn a dark eye in his direction and he smiles warmly. He wants to talk about it…and we probably should. He is waiting for me. Finally, he can contain himself no longer._

_“Byakuya, I need to ask you something. There’s something that really bugs me in all of this. Why did Sora kill himself like that? Not that he’ll be greatly missed, but I don’t understand…”_

_I’m not sure I do…but I work at an answer._

_“Sora was insane,” I tell him, “but even in his insanity, he remained entrenched in the fantasies he surrounded himself with. And when he was cornered and had failed to kill me…in his well-ordered and scholarly mind, someone had to die. If I took my revenge and killed him, he would have been reduced to an embodiment of evil. By killing himself, he became, in his mind, a martyr for the intolerance he embodied…and he stole from me the privilege of spilling his blood to avenge myself. It was a last stab at me…and I think it connected.”_

_Renji studies me for a moment._

_“He may have hurt you, but his attempts to inflame your family’s intolerance backfired, Byakuya. I don’t know about you, but I think that in council today, your relatives showed more honor, more tolerance than I would have thought they could.”_

_“I noticed,” I reply softly, “Thus is intolerance thwarted and thus am I avenged. I didn’t have to draw his blood. He undid his own hatred.”_

_Renji looks a bit perplexed._

_“I still am extremely pissed that you didn’t get to kill him, yourself.”_

_“Renji,” I say, stopping to catch his attention, “I am also a person who enjoys the subtleties and ironies of life. One doesn’t need to draw blood, to be avenged.”_

_Now, he just looks confused._

_“Are you saying you didn’t want to kick his ass? You didn’t want to kill him yourself?” he says in disbelief._

_“I was certainly prepared to do so,” I answer, “and it might have made my recovery easier and faster. But I would not have taken joy or pride in killing my cousin. His mind was twisted with intolerance and even though he surrendered to that evil, he was still family…and, Renji, the intolerance was learned. It came from within the family. The responsibility lies with more than just him. I am, in fact, clan leader. This is one reason why. Our family contains much good, but also much that is evil. It is a solemn responsibility to manage that balance.”_

_“I’m still pissed that you didn’t get to kill him.”_

_“And I love you for that, Renji.”_

_I close the distance between us and give him a gentle kiss. I can tell it surprises him. I usually reserve that for private places, sheltered moments. But we have struggled to have open acknowledgement of our love for each other. I won’t be held back from showing respectable signs of affection. Not anymore._

_We reach the manor and find that Yoruichi and the children have arrived. It took several weeks for me to recover to the point where we felt comfortable enough to bring them home. It is the longest separation we have endured and as soon as Chisaki sees me, she lets me know how much she missed me. Her tiny hands reach for me and she gives a commanding squeal that threatens to become a thunderstorm. I sit on the ground beneath a cherry tree and accept her from Yoruichi._

_“Ada…” she says as I pull her into my arms, “Da…da…da…”_

_“Did you miss me?” I ask her softly._

_Her hands bury themselves in my hair. She rests her head on my shoulder._

_“Da…da…da…” she says, gently patting my hair._

_Renji brings Takeshi and he settles against my other side with a sleepy yawn. Yoruichi says he kept her up until all hours and then slept through half of each day, while Chisaki was up at dawn and slept easily as long as Kisuke graced her with a story before putting her to bed. _

_“I think that’s the happiest I’ve seen her in weeks,” Yoruichi observes, “You do spoil her, though, Byakuya. She’ll be unmanageable when she’s older. Wait and see.”_

_“Hah,” I laugh softly, “This coming from you…”_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_Byakuya is beautiful sitting on the grass beneath the cherry tree with our children on either side of him. His dark eyes are filled with love and peace once again, but I wonder what he hides beneath them. Because sometimes I see hints of pain that still exists inside._

_The signs of stress are slowly fading. He doesn’t shy away from being touched the way he did at first and he doesn’t distance himself when we make love. It is a gradual return and it will happen over time. But we have time. And both of us have fought for this._

_“How is he, really, Renji?” Yoruichi asks softly, her eyes drifting to where he and the children are starting to doze off beneath the tree._

_“How would you or I be? How would anybody be after something like that?” I ask, “He’s taking it one day at a time.”_

_She nods._

_“He’s different, though. You don’t go through something like that and come out the same.”_

_“He’s quieter sometimes,” I admit, “but he’s sleeping better and the nightmares aren’t so bad anymore.”_

_“Well,” says Yoruichi, looking up at me, “He wouldn’t have come back at all if not for you. Rukia told me how you stood by him and brought him back.”_

_“He didn’t say a word for almost a week after…wouldn’t eat, couldn’t sleep. I think I was as scared as he was. Captain Unohana came and she helped me to know what to do to help him. She said that they could have hospitalized him, but she thought his chances of full recovery were far better if he stayed here. That’s why I didn’t want the kids to come home for a while. We just needed time for me to get through to him. After I got the first word out of him, I just held him and cried while he slept soundly for the first time since.”_

_“Oh Renji, I’m sorry it was so hard for you!”_

_“It’s okay,” I assure her, “Rukia was here a lot of the time. I held him together and she held me together. We got through. That’s all that matters. We’re going to be fine, now, Yoruichi.”_

_“Good,” she says, her smile returning, “Now, I have some news for you. Kisuke and I examined the kids while they were with us and we found something out that you need to know.”_

_“Huh?” I say blankly, “Is this good or bad?”_

_“Well,” she says, grinning, “I guess it all depends on how you look at it.”_

_“What do you mean? What did you find out?” I demand a bit too loudly._

_Byakuya opens an eye and observes us with a hint of annoyance._

_“Well,” she says, “it turns out that they inherited an interesting trait from one of their parents…”_

_“Don’t tell me that they’re…”_

_She giggles._

_“Shape shifters,” she finishes, “but don’t worry, Renji. They won’t actually gain use of the ability for a while yet.”_

_Some comfort, that. I look at Byakuya resting calmly under the tree with them. Enjoy that, lover, because all too soon that peace is going to be shattered._

_Later, when I finally tell him, Byakuya surprises me with a genuine smile._

_“But I thought Yoruichi drove you crazy with that stuff when you were kids!” I exclaim._

_Byakuya only laughs softly and looks at me in amusement._

_“Yes,” he says finally, “Yes, she did.”_

_That tells me something about the kind of person I love. Byakuya has a strength inside that sees him through everything. All I can say is, I think he’s going to need it!_


End file.
